After the Sands
by Kakolukia
Summary: This is my version of the 7 years the Prince lived in Babylon. It doesn't follow the storyline when he heads out for the Island of TimeWarrior Within, then The Two Thrones. Instead I made it more of a tragic ending...CHAPTERS 17 AND 18 ARE NOW UPDATED!
1. Hard To Let Go

Chapter I : Hard to Let Go

" Just Call Me Kakolukia..."

The prince goes down the palm tree, his feet hitting the ground with much force, running towards the sunrise, and into the deep jungle. Farah though is confused and shocked, she feels this cold shiver running down her spine. As she touches her amulet with fear, she feels like she had lived that moment before. As the prince keeps running towards the camp, he remembers the time when he had Farah in his arms...her smooth skin, his hand in hers...connecting, with her soft, delicate lips on his. This feeling, felt so right, and he took it with much tranquility. Thinking about it made his fists grow tighter with anger and hate.

_" why...why us...why couldn't we just stay together...is this how it ends...what went wrong! " _

Thinking of this, the prince felt a tear about to come from his right blue eye, but wiped it of quickly before it came running down. After making a sudden stop, the prince turned to look at Farah's balcony one last time. He somehow knew, Farah was there watching him or just staring out into the deep jungle of trees, wondering.

_" how is it possible? How did he knew the word?...my word...wait! that voice, his eyes..."_

_" I have to return...but my father may be looking for me... No! I have to tell her..."_

( King Sharaman comes with two other men on horse ) " Son! "

( the prince gasps ) " Father! "

" Where were you! You had me like a fool looking for you! Are you all right? what happened!

" Nothing... "

" Now don't you lie to me boy...I meant it! what happened! "

" Can we talk about it in private?"

" Fine! Just don't go wander off again when were in the middle of a conquer..."

" Apologies father, I promise you it won't happen again. "

" It better not, just get on your horse. "

As the prince got on the horse, he turns around, and finds his love hidding behind a tree with a sad look on her face, like her heart got ripped in two parts.

_" Farah!...why is she here? "_

" good-bye...my love ", Farah whispered with such softness, he could barely hear.

_" There was no turning back now, I knew my father won't accept it. "_

" Don't forget me...", the prince whispered back, but loud enough so she could hear, as the horse galloped farther, and farther from her.

Farah, with her hand feeling the roughness of the tree, felt great sadness to know her true love won't stay, though she won't forget him, there's nothing she can do, but see his tender blue eyes one last time.


	2. Home At Last

Chapter 2: Home at Last

The prince was now on his horse, and tried to forget the past, so his father won't suspect anything.The rest of the army, and calvary were awake, they looked prepared, and anxious for battle. That's when it all came back to him...

_" oh no! My father is still going to attack the Maharajah... I have to stop it somehow! "_

" Father! "

" What is it my son! Something the matter? "

" I wanted to talk to you about why I was out there. Ummm...do you remember the Vizier, the one who was going to help us get honor and glory?"

" Yes. What about him? "

" Well, uhhh we have a problem, while I was over there at night, the Vizier was trying to grab the Maharajah's daughter...so she yelled for help...and..."

" You didn't help her! Did you! "

" _I can't tell him the truth now! He'll kill me!_...No! I...I didn't do anything...I was just looking. Once she called out, guards came in and took him prisoner. That's all I saw. Ummm...So I went up to her chamber, and asked her where they've taken him, but she didn't know. "

" So now, thanks to that girl! we have no way of getting through their gate! Great, just great! "

( The King went towards the army )

" Troops, gather everything because we're going home! "

Some of the troops looked at each other, in a confused way, but others cheered after the King said this. A general, went up to him, trying to convince him into invading still. It just took a minute for the King to make him obey and help pack up.

Three days passed and we were still heading on our way to Babylon. It was a good thing no one had fallen behind... yet. It was a long trip, but we knew it wasn't very far now. We gathered more supplies when we made stop in a Oasis near by, and rested for the night. I remember well that night, I remember the moon so big, so bright, the cold wind blowing in my face and the cool sand, running through my fingers. I could hear Farah's voice calling to me, her black hair glowing by the moonlight, and her eyes so precious, so innocent_..." if I had only trusted her, she would be here with me ". _Perhaps if I find a way to bring that moment back, she will be with me. We woke up at dawn to get a head start, and continue our way home. That morning, the sun was as hot as before; its rays made the grains of sand burning hot, and the soldiers were dying of thrist. It was only a matter of time, until we saw our great walls and palaces.

" Yes! ", King Sharaman exclaimed, " Home at last! "

" I told you we'll make it ", a soldier responded, as he breaths in and out with relief.

" What are you waiting for, commander, go! march these men to their home! ", the King commanded.

" Your wish is my command, your majesty. " The commander turns his horse, and looks at the army. " Come on troops! Our wifes awaits us behind these walls! "

The calvary goes galoping, with their swords at hand, cheering, and yelling, towards Babylon.

King Sharaman just stands there for a moment, with a smile in his face.

" Why...what's wrong my son, aren't you glad were home? "

" Yes, it's just that...I'm tired from the trip...that's all. "

" Al right then, you sure you're going to be fine? "

" Yes, you go on without me, I'll catch up with you in a moment. "

The king galops along with his army, leaving a trail of sand flowing everywhere.

_" If only I could tell you the truth father, If only I could..."_


	3. The Banquet

Chapter 3: The Banquet

The guard yelled " The King has arrived! ", and opened the gate as soon as they arrived. " Ha! ", I galloped trying to catch up to his father, before he entered. This was the finest horse in all of Persia, and luckily I made it in time. I got next to my father, and turned to look at him with a smile. All the people from Babylon awaited us, they cheered, threw flowers on the air, clapped thier hands, and with white handkerchifs at hand, saluted the army. I began to stare at the people, which suddenly felt like a delay in time. I slowly studied all their faces, dark brown ones, light skined, families, and small children...when at one point I thought I saw Farah, in the corner of my eye, with a white robe on her shoulder. When I turned to look for her, she wasn't there, it was all an illusion.

_The sun must' ve hit me hard, I'm imagining things._

" Come my son, we must get to the banquet on time. "

" A banquet? Who arranged a banquet? "

" Why I did, don't you remember? It was for our victory, which I invited the Sultan of Agrabah, and his wife, to talk about our conquer. "

" But, what are you going to about it father, are you going to tell them the truth? "

" Perhaps, even though they might not agree about the decision I made. Unless I change the story a bit, and make it more dramatic. Besides they'll never find out."

_I have a bad feeling about this. Though he is right, how can they find out._

" Ya! " The King marches his horse through an alley and towards the Tower of Babylon, where the splendid repast was held. Me of course, had to follow my father. Once we we're closer to the Tower, my father stopped, got off his horse and climbed on a chariot. I too left my horse on a little oasis, where he had left his and got on the chariot. My father insisted he would conduce, so I let him. It wasn't very long until we got to the Tower and headed upstairs to the banquet room, just in time for dinner.

" Ahhh, the King has arrived! ", the Sultan exclaimed with much joy.

" Greetings, my old friend! ", the King exclaimed and then embraced the Sultan.

" I would like to introduced you to my wife, Nairobi. "

" Welcome to Babylon, our home is yours as well. " The King looked at the rest of the guests.

While the King greeted all the guests from different nationalities...the generals and I waited patiently until the King sat down.

" Well, lets not keep waiting with empty stomachs, please everyone sit down. Cook, is everything ready? "

" Yes, your majesty." The cook snaped his fingers, and the rest of the servants served the food. Then the cook snaped his fingers again, this time the snaping was for music...arabian music. All of a sudden, exotic arabian girls started to come out. There were three of them, they wore a thin silk on their faces and had the same silk at hand, they looked the same but one of them catched my eye. A girl so beautiful, the finest from the rest, had black brown eyes and light brown skin. I could tell she can easily dominate a man with her dancing, with her body... and I confess, she had me for quite a while. After the arabian girls finished, they left through a door with curtains but that one girl, turned to look at me with a desent smile, then she left with the other girls. Something from her felt familiar, by the way she looked at me. I'm probably just thinking of her too much, I see her everywhere. After the dance girls left the Sultan clapped, and thanked my father for the entertainment. That's when it all started.

" So, how was your battle in India, the Sultan asked.

" Well, let me start from the beginning..."

One and half hour passed, and the banquet was still going on. I was beginning...No wait! I was uncomfortable, after almost two whole hours, sitting, eating, and listening to the fantastic tale of my father believe me it wasn't very entertaining. Except for the food, we had salad, wine, turkey, some weird soup, and Persian rice cakes.

" and that's how we came to an agreement, into staying allies for a moment. " The King finished.

" Amazing, totally amazing your majesty, this deserves, another toast ", he raised his glass of wine, " To our Peaceful King Sharaman! "

After drinking the wine, I really did feel like interrupting, and telling my part of the story, of what **really** happen. Of course I decided to leave before, doing such thing.

" Father, may I be excused? " I asked with such, kindness.

" Where are going my son? Aren't you enjoying the dinner? "

" Yes, it was delicious!..._just trying to be polite_...I just need to get some fresh air that's all. "

" Al right, off you go then. "

_Finally some peace and air, for once. _ I said goodbye to the Sultan and Nairobi, and headed out the door as soon as possible.


	4. The Search for the Girl

Chapter IV : Search for the Girl

It was already noon, and the sky was light blue, with a little bit of sunlight left. All I could think of was about the girl, she kept me curious, curious to find her, and to at least ask her name. After getting out of the banquet, I went up to a guard, and asked if for some reason he knew were the dancers had gone to. He looked at me with a question mark in his head, so I continued asking. It was unbelieveble that none of the guards, guarding the banquet, knew nothing about it. Then, I knew there wasn't any other person to ask except one...my father. I had no other choice, so I went back to the banquet. To make the situation only between my father and me, I told a guard to go and tell him a message for me, while I waited outside.

I was looking through a window carefully, and saw the guard go in, and whisper to his ear. " your son is waiting outside, he needs to ask you something. "

King Sharaman stands from his seat, and looks at everyone with a smile," I will return in a moment, but please...continue on without me, while I'm gone. "

Once I saw my father coming this way, I got away from the window. " Father! Over here! ", I kind of whispered.

" What's the matter my son? "

" I won't take much of your time, I just need to know were the arabians went after their performance, and I figured you knew. Do you? "

" Why would you want to know? "

" Well, umm...they did a very good performance, and I think it would be an honor to...have them stay in Babylon for a week. This way, they can get supplies, and be ready for thier long trip back home? "

The King looked at his son with a smile and chuckcled, I just stood there and waited for an explanation.

" Of course, I know where they went, I told them they could stay in Babylon for 3 days. Why, I'm not that bad of a King. "

" Ohhh, that's great father! Where are they staying at? "

" Hmmm...you liked the dance very much didn't you? "

" It was good..._of course not! they were stupendous!_ "

" Don't you be getting into trouble now, you hear? "

" I won't father. "

" I let them stay in the Tower, two floors down from your bed chamber."

" Thank you father."

" Now if you'll excuse, the guests are waiting for me. "

After having that conversation, my heart wouldn't stop pumping with joy and excitement, just knowing that I'll get a chance to meet her, made me anxious. I quickly went up the stairs, hoping to reach there before she wasn't there or something. By the time I got there, I stopped at the door, catched my breath, and knocked. No one answered, so I knocked again. This time I heard someone coming by their footsteps.

" Yes, who is it? ", it sounded like a woman's voice.

" It's the Prince of Persia, I would like to speak to one of the dancers, who performed tonight. "

" Which one? ", she asked.

" Well, I can't really tell behind a door. " The door opens slowly.

" Hi, I'm Lonavla, please come in. " They had a nice place to stay in, probably better than mine. Then she offered me a seat, so I sat on the big red sofa.

" So... ", I was trying to start a conversation, when she called, " Lusaka , Arboga someone wants to see you. " The girls came, one was kind of leaning on the other while they walked. They looked like twins, and I realized none of them was the one I was looking for.

" Hi, I'm Arboga, and this is my sister Lusaka. "

" Nice to meet you, and that was quite some dancing you all did. "

" Well, not all of us danced. " Arboga said, and then she turned at Lusaka.

" What do you mean? There were three of you in the banquet. "

" Yes, but it wasn't Lusaka. " _Another girl? There may still be hope._

" What are you talking about? " _Now I'm even more anxoius to know._

Then Lusaka broke in, " There was a slave girl, putting our clothes ready, when I crashed into her, I fell, and hurt my ankle. I tried to walk, but the pain was horrible. My sisters insisted on canceling everything, but that was when the slave girl offered to take my place. I wasn't quite sure to let her dance, but I had no other choice. "

_Now I understood, the dancer Im looking for, was the slave girl. _" So...were is she? "

" I'm not sure, she said she'll come back in the morning, but we don't where she went. ", Arboga said.

" Well I'll come back later, to see if she's back. " I stood up and slowly headed out the door.

" Al right then, goodnight prince.", Lonavla said while smiling, and blinking her eyes, more than once.

" Goodnight girls, see you in the morning..umm..hope you enjoy your stay in Babylon. "

" We will. " Lusaka said. " Bye! ", they all said, waving their hands in the air.

Once I closed the door, I chuckeld, " _Not my type, I think I'll keep looking for the slave girl. "_


	5. Damsel in Distress

Chapter 5: A Damsel in Distress

It was dark now and the breeze was cooler. Since there was nothing left for me to do, I decided to take my horse and ride through the villages, perhaps if I get lucky I'll see her there. When I passed by the markets, and through the peasant's houses, I remembered when I was a young boy I would sneak out from the Tower and walk by these markets. Everything was so calm and peaceful at night here it helped me think clear. As I remembered these things, something catches my eye. It was a woman standing by the corner of a wall. By the moonlight I saw she had a white robe on, with a hood. I couldn't really see her face, but I could tell she was panicked by her heavy breathing. I waited to see if she knew I was there, but as she kept coming toward looking at her right, I didn't know what to do so I wouldn't scare her.

_Maybe if I just kind of whisper_…"Hey…"

" Aahhh!" she screamed like she saw a ghost.

" No, wait! I'm not going to hurt you, I just…umm…are you okay? Something the matter?"

She just kept staring at me with this relief on her face, like she knew me. I waited for a reply but nothing came out of her, except for a small smile. As soon as I was going to climb off from my horse, someone came out from my right front side.

" HA! We got you now, you scrawny naughty girl!"

It was a big, fat, bald guy who was looking for her, along with three other guys behind him. Funny thing was they didn't see me behind them. They just kept surrounding her, and throwing words at her. She looked at me as in asking for help, so I let her know I would.So I slowly walked behind them, and waited for the right moment to strike.

" Excuse me? Aren't you way past your bedtime?" The guy turned and tried to punch me in the face but got out of the way just in time. She quickly kicks the skinny one in the area, and goes for the other guy. I decided not to use my sword, so I gave him a couple of kicks and punches in his stomach. After taking him out, I went as fast as possible to go help her. The guy was about to hit her when I vaulted over him, kicked him in the ribs and knocked him out, by a punch on the head. When I thought they we're done, until the skinny guy stood up, took his sword out, and sprinted toward me. I just wall ran to my left, and let the guy put himself in the horse's crap. She gave out a quiet laugh, and looked at me like saying thank you.

" Are you al right? Did they hurt you?" I asked.

She just nodded no. I took 2 steps closer to her, so I could see her face in the moonlight.

" Who are you? " When she about to lift her head up, we heard guards coming our way. I turned to see if they were close, but just as I turned around she took off into an alley and kept going. About 3 seconds later the guards appeared.

" Hey you! ", one of them exclaimed, and walked faster toward me.

" Identify yourself!", the other demanded.

" I am the Prince of Persia. "

" Oh! So sorry my lord...I...I couldn't tell it was you. Uh...my apologies." He then put his head down.

" That's al right, don't worry. Though, what seems to be the problem here? "

" Nothing we can't handle my lord, just a couple of drunked thiefs. "

" You mean those? " I pointed at them. One with his head stuck on crap, one on the floor, and the other laying on his back.

The guard chuckeled, " Yes, those were the ones. Sorry for the trouble my lord."

" That's fine, it was actually kind of fun." I laughed. The guards took care of the bodies. Then one said, " Ummm...I think there was another person involved in this. I believe it was a girl, she was running away from those thiefs. Did you happen to see her? "

_I didn't want to get her into a tight situation_," No, I didn't. Why? Did she do something wrong? "

" All I knew is that she had something the 3 guys wanted, and that's why they were chasing her. "

" Well I think you gentltemen can take it from here, and if you ever find her please let me know. "

" Sure thing my prince, may the peace be with you. "

" May the peace be with you. " I replied back.

The streets were now awfully quiet, you could hear the crickets and the wind blowing. Maybe she was the slave girl the dancers were talking about. They did say she went out somewhere, it can be possible. How could've not recognized her! Oh well, all I can do now is wait or perhaps I'll see her soon...


	6. Beginning of a New Day

Chapter 6 : The Beginning of a New Day

It was now moring, and the prince had woken up early. He had decided to go look for her in the dancer's room once again. He only had 3 days to find her, and ask her what happened the other night, so he tried to make it as soon as possible. After he took a bath, and had something to drink, he decided to put on one of his finest clothes. It was a pearl white turnique with golden persian designs on it. His pants were light tan with golden stripes on his sides, and dark brown boots. For the final touch a cerulean silk tied around his waist, with a belt below it. The sword he carried was Ancient Persian, that has been passed down by generations and was now his to hold. It had a golden handle, with black designs, a twist turn on the end with golden Persian writting saying, " The Sword of the True Reluctant Warrior." After the prince got ready for his visit, he hurried downstairs, passed the great hall, and into their room.

He took a deep breath and knocked. No one answered so he knocked again.

" Yes, who is it? " she asked.

" It's me again, the Prince of Persia. " Then she quickly opened the door.

" Well hello! Nice to see you again! Come in! " Lonavla said with much excitement.

" Thanks, but I'm kind of in a hurry...I just wanted to see if she ever came back. "

" Who? "

" Ummm...I don't know her name, but you said she's your servant. "

" Oh! Her...yes she came back. "

" Can I have a word with her? "

" Sorry she just went outside to the gardens, to pick some flowers or something. Though I could probably use you as some assistance. "

_Are you kidding me! _" Uhhh...perhaps some other time...I have several things to get settled. "

" I'm available tonight, maybe a romantic dinner or a little walk by the moon? "

" I'll see what I can do. "_ A Definitely Big No!_

" See you in a little while. " Lonavla flirted, and blinked more than once...again.

_Great! The person I want to meet, I can't find, but the person I don't want to find, wants to meet me! _

Later, the prince headed for the gardens.( Not the Hanging Gardens, some other gardens.) It was a long way, so he took his Indian horse and rode through the sandy pathway. As he galloped along, some peasants were already awake and were doing their daily work. Most children that will see him pass by, would run after him in joy. The people knew him well there, some since he was a little boy. It felt good to know the people cared for him, and appreciated his doings.

It wasn't long until he finally reached the gardens. When he got off his horse, the guards looked up at him and bowed down their heads. One tried to reach for the horse, but the prince said he wanted to take it with him. The gardens near the village were beautiful; most people came here to clear their thoughts, others just to enjoy the place surrounding them. There is a waterfall near the entrance, with plants around it and a small trees with bright green leaves. From here you could take the stony pathway to your right or to your left. The prince would mostly pick the one from his right; there was something magical about it. After crossing the bridge, it seemed like a small room filled with precious plants and flowers, with a little lagoon on the side. This was sort of magical too, but he knew someplace else. He left his horse near the lagoon to let him drink, and went towards what seemed like a wall, that was covered in vines. Funny thing was that no one knew this place except for him, but the vines seemed to be halfway broken. This was a tunnel that lead to an underground cavern, had nice warm temped water( Like a Jacuzzi ).

The tunnel takes you about 5 min. to get there, but it's worth it. Once I reached there, memories came back. When I was about 14, I wanted to make a place of my own where no one would disturb me. So I began to look in these same gardens, and found this tunnel. Everything seemed scary at first, not knowing what you would encounter, or where you were headed. Though once you entered the cavern, all your fears went away. At the bottom of the water, there was some kind of light shining through, a golden yellow ligh, that lit the whole room. Everything was rocky and rough, but there was a place where it was smooth and soft. It was a kind of limestone, and around it where different kinds of plants, with many colors. This made a wonderful scent of a tropical sunny morning, and the water made it kind of humid too. In the limestone I would sit there and start writting down my thoughts,and dreams. Okay, it was kind of a diary but I only did this once or twice a week. This time I didn't bring it with me so I decided to refresh myself. As I was about to put my sword, at a rock nearby, I saw a white silk that looked a dress, a tanish cape, and brown sandals on the side. At that moment I felt a col shiver running down. Someone was here! or better yet someone is in here!


	7. Is it a Dream?

Chapter 7 : Is it a Dream?

At first I felt shocked and nervous; my heart was pumping faster and harder. Though as I began to look around, breathing in and out more calmly, tranquility took over me. This place was getting familiar now, like I had lived the same moment before. Something told me to keep my eyes on the golden water, as if I expected something to happen, something to come. Within a matter of time, she appeared. Her face seemed in shock when she saw me, but then it changed expression like we had met before and her face looked in relief...again. It was the girl from the banquet, the girl from last night, the one I had been searching for all this time. As she swam closer, I walked closer, just to be able to see her clearly. By the time I stared into her face, her hair, her eyes, her mouth...I knew I was dreaming.

_I don't care... Even of I know this is a dream, I don't want to wake. I want to stay here...with you._

" It's beautiful," she said.

" I know...just like you." _Now I,_ _had a second chance to say things I should've said before._

" Come on..."

I put my sword on the rock and hopped in. She looked at me with a smile, and swam farther away from me; I went after her. The place seemed more magical than before. _Who would've thought I would find you here, Farah...you **do **remember me. _Farah sat on the edge of the rock, and waited for me to come.

" Kakolukia..." I said, and she sighed with a smile.

They were now reunited, it was a time of happiness, a time of passion. Their hands together again, his fingers touching her smooth brown skin, his light blue eyes gazing at her light brown eyes, that almost seemed purple...

I began to open my eyes, and realized I was in the corner of the limestone, without clothes. That's when I remembered that dream I had. The dream about Farah being here. I still didn't accept the fact that it was real. Though why would I be nude? As I searched for my clothes, I noticed a small shiny object by my side. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was true...she is here, right now in Babylon! She's staying wth the Arabian sisters! She was out there the other night! She had come to look for me! I can't possibly let her go now, I have to stand up for the both of us. I didn't care now, whether my father punished me or threw me out of the city. Though...why would he do that? He said so himself he had made a "peace treaty" with the Maharajah. He can't punish me for being in love with the Maharajah's daughter, or else he had to tell the truth to the Sultan of Agrabah. This is just to good to be true! I have to go find her, I need to tell her that there's no need for her to worry.

I quickly dressed, took my sword, and headed out the tunnel. I couldn't tell how much time had passed by, until I got to the tunnel. I couldn't see any light and as I ran farther, the light behind me faded, until it was pitch dark. I slowed down a bit but I didn't let my fear stop me. I kept walking and walking, with the hope I would see her again. In a matter of time, I began to see some light. I knew I was almost out so I ran once more. The vines were spotable at last, I peeked to see if anyone was out there before I came out. It was late afternoon; the sun was already setting and the day was cooler. I could see the smokey light coming through the trees, and the small lagoon glowing by the sunlight. It did look magical after all. The place was clear so I sneaked out slowly, trying to not make any noice. I searched for my horse and there he was. Sleeping right where I had left him.

I went over to my horse and tried to wake him up by patting him on the head.

" Come on, you had a long nap...time to wake up." It didn't work, so I pulled out some grass and passed it thourgh his nose and mouth. His eyes started to open.

" That's right big guy...come eat the grass." It wasn't long when he got up, and tried to eat the grass from my hand. I played with him a while by just waving his food in the air, but then I let him have his grass and hopped on his back. My first guess of where she might be, was at the sisters' chamber; I headed toward the Tower of Babel.

The village was getting quieter now, and the people where going inside their homes; their job was done. Not many children were around now, only those helping mom and dad with the goods. As I saw this, I kept galoping faster and faster toward the Tower, leaving a trail of sands flowing everywhere. At first I thought why rush, but then again it's possible she might go out. It was a only about 3 miles away, and I got there in no time...thanks to my horse. I hurried to their chamber and knocked...and knocked again.

" Yes...Who is it? "

_That voice doesn't sound like any of the sisters, should I just say my name?...No, I got a better idea. _So I reached for my right side.

" I came to see if anyone had lost a precious amulet. "

There was no answer, just silence. That could only mean one thing...Farah.

" Would you care to take a look at it? ", I asked hoping she would come out.

The door began to open slowly and she peeked out, only so I could see half of her face.

" Wait here...I won't be long. " She closed the door.

I waited impatiently..._where's she going? I just need to talk to her, and tell her everything is all right...that I love her, and I will keep loving her. No matter what happens. _Then I heard footsteps coming toward the door. My heart beating faster and faster, and my hands shaking with so much excitement, I accidently dropped her amulet. As I reached for it, the door opened. I froze for a moment...my heart beating so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I slowly rolled my eyes, up to where they met hers...


	8. The Hanging Gardens

Hey guys sorry if I took a little longer, but anyway in the hanging gardens, I changed the place a bit.

It's not exactly the same one from the game. Well Enjoy! Please Review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: The Hanging Gardens

I was right; it wasn't any of the Arabian sisters. It was Farah. I stood up and tried to not lose it. She was wearing the brown coat I saw at the on the rock. Her face looking at me like saying "I'm sorry I came to see you". I looked down at her amulet then back at her. Her hands were folded as she expected for me to say something; I reached for one of her hands and pulled her towards me.

" Farah..." Then I handed her the amulet, " stay with me, don't go away... I need you; I love you. " I didn't wait for an answer, so I embraced her with all my strength. I didn't care whether anyone noticed us; I just wanted to hold her so bad.

" I love you too, Prince. " She said while her hand was holding the back of my hair. " Though I can't stay here forever, my father is looking for me and I don't want to cause anymore trouble. "

I let go from her, but still holding her hand. " Come, there's something I want to show you. " It's not that I didn't care what she said; I just wanted her to forget the consequences of her presence. This was a time for us to be happy now, to enjoy each others company, and not worry of something else.

" Where are we going? "

" You'll see. "

We passed the great hall, went downstairs and decided to get out from the back door. Two guards were standing near the door, and Farah told me we should be careful until she goes back to her father. I understood how worried she was, so I told her to stay hidden behind an ornamental plant near a door while I took care of them. I went up to the guards and ordered them to bring my horse. As they did so, Farah ran through the door and hid outside near some bushes, waiting for me. When the guards came back with my horse, I got on him and rode far, just enough so they couldn't see me. That way Farah could get on my back. The moment she got on, we took off. It was astonishing how there was still some light left in the day. The sky was half blue, half pink, and close to the sun it was burning red. The warm wind blowing in our faces, and the sun rays shining through the clouds, made this a perfect day.

" This is so beautiful, I've never seen anything like this in a long time ", she said.

" I haven't either, this makes it a special day. "

We passed by some ancient ruins, covered in wild fruit trees and sand. As we rode off towards the road of sand, tears began to fill my eyes. I couldn't believe she was here at this moment with me, I never thought I would feel her warm body ever again. It seemed like a miracle. I now had a second chance to take care of her, and not lose her again. It was an emotional moment, and I felt kind of embarrassed to let her know I was crying of happiness. But then I heard her breath in deep and she let go with one of her arms, like she was reaching for her face. She was crying also. So now there's nothing to be embarrassed about; we were both glad to be here.

This was a perfect time to show her the beauty of the Hanging Gardens. I always dreamed of bringing the woman I loved to that place, and now my dream was coming true. It wasn't long until we could see the main entrance to the Gardens. I put my horse near the entrance next to a tree and some bushes. I helped Farah climbed down, and gave her a slight kiss on her smooth lips. She laughed and looked down at the ground, then at my horse.

" What's his name? "

" Oh...umm...He doesn't really have one, yet. "

" Well then, why don't we name him right now? "

" Sure, you go first. " As we had this odd conversation, we began walking towards the entrance...hand in hand.

" How about... Shamash? "

" Ummm... no sounds too shhh. I got it Beltsasar! Like it?

She chuckled, " Perhaps...or wait! What do you think of...Alvan? "

" Alvan, Alvan why not? How about Alvan Beltsasar. "

" Sure " she said. I grabbed her from the waist and carried her up high, while going in circles and both of us laughing. Farah gasped and looked around her. She hadn't noticed the precious gardens around her, and I looked with her.

" Oh my! This is amazing! There are waterfalls everywhere, precious flowers, and a Fritillaries Meleagris! This is the most rare plant. "

" Is it? Sorry I don't really know much about nature. "

Farah just kept getting amazed by everything. The full sized trees planted on earth-covered terraces raised on stone vaults, the rectangular walled formal gardens, irrigated by pools and canals and shaded by trees set in vast barren plains, the rectangular fish pond flanked by orderly rows of fruit trees and ornamental plants, the Persian carpet designs and much more. I never thought she would love this place so much. After taking a "tour" around Farah's dreamland, I took her into The Garden's Palace. The walls were creamy white, with tan and gold outlines, and with scarlet and cerulean curtains covering half the windows. There were also fountains in the middle of a pool, gigantic extraordinary paintings, red sofas on carpets with quilted pillows on the corners, candlelight hanging on walls, and tropical plants almost everywhere. The Palace was a three-story building, so I asked Farah if she wanted to see the perfect view.

" Al right, let's go before it gets dark. " She quickly hurried up the stairs.

" Wait for me! " I exclaimed in laughter, but she just kept going up.

Once we reached to the room, we went to the balcony outside. The sun was setting, the sky was getting darker, but the sun was as bright as ever. She leaned on the balcony's edge, and sighed. I stayed behind her.

" Thank you for bringing me here. " she said while still looking at the sun.

" I should thank you. If you weren't here, this day wouldn't be as magical without your presence. " I slowly reached for her, and put my arms around her waist. She leaned her head back, and put her hands on my mine.

" I will always love you..." I said.

" So will I...Do you think we'll ever get married? "

" Let's find out. " I put my cheek next to hers.

She sighed, " Wouldn't they sentenced us to death if we do? I mean, I love you.." she pulled away from me and turned around, " and I would marry you, but the consequences are brutal, and I don't want to be the cause of any tragedy. "

" You won' t be, don't think of yourself that way. Perhaps we can turn everything around, I have an idea that might solve this. "

The day had passed, and the sky was dark now. Farah seemed to stop worrying for a while, and had patiently listened to my plan.

" We should head back, I don't want to upset the sisters. " Farah said.

" Why do you work for them? You're the Maharajah's daughter! They should be taking orders from you. "

" I know but it was our deal, in order to come here, they said I should serve for them. "

I made a confused face, so she will tell the whole story.

" Al right I'll make a long story short. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how do guys like it so far? did I leave you curious...cause that was the whole point of the end.

PS: Please Review and the next chapter is called " Farah's Death "...just kidding it's really

called **" An Agreement " **( will update in about 6 or 7 days )


	9. An Agreement

Sorry to all those who wer waiting for an update, things kind a got in the way, but now you can enjoy chapter 9 at last!

Hint: The _Italic_ writing is when the prince is thinking to himself (but perhaps u some guys already got the idea.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: An Agreement

Farah began her story, " Remember when you gave me the Dagger of Time? "

I nodded.

" Well right after you left, all these memories started to come back, and I ran to find you. Though when I saw you, I was about to call you but then your father came, so I hid behind a tree..."

" Right... I tried to come to you but there was nothing I could do; my father was right there with me. "

" Well anyway, after you were gone I knew there was no possible way to stay together; I went back to my chamber. Then from my balcony I saw you and your army leave towards home." Her voice started to weaken. " It broke my heart, just seeing you walk away from my life..." now tears began to fill her eyes, and I held her hand as she tried to go on.

She continued, " So I took the Dagger, and stared into it's sharp blade...and thought to myself, ' This is my end. '

" Oh...Farah, " I embraced her with all my strength. And started to feel her tears come down to my shoulder, so I held her face and cleared them away. " I'm sorry, I knew I had to go back...I knew I had to do something...but I didn't! Please forgive me..."

" I love you, and that's all that matters to me now..." She inhaled, looked down at her feet and tried to change her mood.

" Come...it's better over there. " We went to sit at a bench near the entrance. " Go on..."

" Anyway before I did such thing...my father came in, so I hid the Dagger under my pillow. He told me to dress formal, because Shahjahanpur, his brother, was coming for dinner. I obeyed him and told him I'll be there in a moment. Right after he left, I quickly put the Dagger in one of my drawers, and headed for the diner room. When I got there, the place was filled with guests and everyone greeted me with such kindness and happiness. As if this was a day for celebration, as if this was a day of joy!"

She covered her face with her hand and breathed deeply.

I laid my hand on her shoulder, " It's all right..."

She looked up and continued, "That day got worse when I heard my father talking to his brother, before dinner. It was about Shahjahanpur's son... Lalsot,the prince of India. Shahjahanpur said Lalsot was old enough to have a wife, and was in search of a fine woman. So they agreed to marry us in a couple of months. " She stopped for a moment. " Sadness took over me that day, just hearing my father agreeing... made my whole life sink down. "

" I would never do that." I said

" What? "

" Arrange my daughter's marriage. I think it's something unfair to do, especially to your own daughter. I mean, I would just let her find her true love. "

" So would I..."

" Sorry...you were saying about the...? "

" Oh right, well during dinner my father had planned an entertainment for Shahjahanpur: Arabian dancers. "

I looked up at the sky and shook my head, " What a coincidence! "

" Yes, those dancers were my way out of this life. At first I had nothing in mind, but after hearing they had to leave early to arrive in Babylon, I knew this was my only chance. So when the dinner was over, I ran to go find them. They were about to leave in the carriage when I called to them. One of the sisters turned to look at me, and walked toward me. When I asked her if I could go with them, she said if they would get anything in return, and that's when I offered to be their servant. "

" Couldn't you just give them gold or silver? "

" I thought about it but they already had too much supplies to fit anymore gold. Though when she saw my amulet she said that will make a fine offer, but I refused to. This precious necklace is worth a lot to me." She looked down at it with her hands touching its half-moon-like symbol.

" You left your amulet with me though. " I said.

" Because you're worth more to me than this silly old amulet. " She smiled, and caressed me with her hand. " We should head back now. It's getting late. "

" Anything you say...my love. "

It was night now, and there were only grayish blue clouds still at sight. Alvan, my horse, was laying on his stomach having his meal. We got on his back and galloped to Babel. The guards were still at the entrance, so Farah, once again, stayed behind. Once they took care of my horse, she ran inside. I wasn't sure why, but when we just kept running and laughing through the hallways. By the time we got to the sister's chamber, it was hard to catch our breath. I told her goodnight with a small kiss and waited for her to go inside.

" I'll come see you tomorrow. " I said.

" And I'll be waiting...", she walked to the door, and turned her head, " ...my love." Then closed the door.

I jumped with joy, and threw a right punch at the air.

_She's the frosting on my chocolate cake! She's my sweet summer, my sweet summer day!_

I ran to my chamber singing along the way. Then I closed the door, and layed down at my bed. With my arms under my head I stared at the ceiling. I could not take the smile out of my face; this was just the best moment of my life! All I could see was her eyes, her hair, her lips, and her smile... I was beginning to feel a little tired from the day, so I went soundly asleep. When I woke up, I suddenly remembered my plan, my plan I told Farah. I quickly stood up, and began to search for my father.

The Tower was silent, and very little light came in from the windows; dawn was breaking. Everyone was sleeping and my footsteps were the only sound heard. I entered my father's chamber and the room was dark, no one was here. I went to look for him in the Library, in the Observatory, in the Harem and still no sight of him. That was when I saw someone walking down the hall. I couldn't tell who it was so I called out.

_It's him! What's he doing lurking around in the hallways?_

" Son! "

" Yes father, it's me."

" Where have you been? I sent a guard to look for you in your chamber, in the Library, the Gardens..."

" The Hanging Gardens? " I asked.

" No, the other gardens. Why? Where you at the Hanging Gardens? "

" Yes, it was a beautiful evening you know. "

He shook his head. " Next time, please tell me where you're headed so I won't spend all day searching. Anyway, I need to talk to you my son. "

" Is something wrong? "

" No, in fact I kind of take it as good news. "

" What is then? "

" Ohm, let's go to my chamber, I'll tell you there. "

We entered the room, and he told me to close the door. I was kind of nervous; I wasn't quite sure if it was going to be good news. He sat on his comfy chair and I sat on a chair in front of him.

He folded his hands, " Son...You remember the Sultan of Agrabah? "

I nodded.

" Well... you remember his daughter, Mahoba? "

My body went numb. Now I knew what this is about. " No, I don't remember he had a daughter. "

" Well, umm...that time at the banquet, the Sultan told me his daughter has grown into a fine woman, and she is looking for a good husband. "

_I knew it!_

" And well... when he saw you at the banquet, he said it will be an honor to have both of you marry someday. "

" What! " I stood up, making it look like I wasn't expecting it. " I don't even know the girl! "

" Well she's perfect my son. She's very talented, she's beautiful, she's intelligent, I mean... What more could a man want? I even heard she runs her own country."

I began to walk in circles.

" Besides, it's not like there's someone else for you right now. " He chuckled.

I turned to look at him in a way of saying I do have someone.

He stopped smiling, " You're not serious are you? "

I raised my eyebrows and lowered my head. " Yes father I have someone. "

" Who?..." He became speechless, " Do I know her? Why wasn't I told! "

" That's why I was looking for you a couple of minutes ago. "

" Well, I'm sorry son, but I already told the Sultan you would marry her. It has to be done. "

" You agreed to marry us without letting me know! Father, I have been good to you all this time. Why would you do this to me! I already have someone I love and I won't marry Mahoba. "

" Lower your voice son! Don't you speak to me like that! "

" I'm sorry but I won't do this. I won't leave Farah alone! "

" Who! "

My body sank down.

" Don't tell me you're in love with the Maharajah's daughter! Your **Enemy's** daughter! "

" Well, yes father...it is her! And there's nothing you can do to keep me away from her! "

" We'll just see about that! " He got up and headed towards the door.

I ran behind him. And as he opened the door, the morning light blinded me but I managed to get in front of him. " No wait! Let me explain... "

" Oh! Don't worry I can take care of this situation myself " He was about to call the guards, when the horns were heard coming from outside. That only meant one thing, intruders! My father and I ran to a balcony near by and looked to the gate. The sun was rising on the same side; it made it harder to see. I didn't spot anyone at first, so I went to get a telescopeat my father's chamber as fast as I could. Then I hurried to the balcony, and looked through the telescope. I couldn't believe my eyes! It was the Maharajah! He was headed for our city! There were troops beside him! Approximately, 65 men with him.

_Wait... this couldn't mean war. He had to bring far more troops to start one..._

That's when it hit me... he was coming for Farah!

" Who is it! " My father asked me.

" Take a look. " I handed him the telescope.

" What is the meaning of this! " He turned to look at me, " See what you've caused! " He handed me the telescope and tried to pass by me.

" Father! Wait! I have a plan to undo this mess, this may take a while to explain but it's worth it. Please listen to me. "

The Maharajah was coming fast; the archers got on their position on the wall with their bows and arrows ready to fire. Once the Maharajah stopped at a safe distance from the archers, he yelled, " I have come to speak with the King himself! If my proposal is ignored, I shall bring my whole army from India to battle! "

King Sharaman's messenger was standing near the wall when we heard this, so he took his horse and rode to Babel. My father quickly left the balcony and went to his chamber to dress. I wasn't quite sure what to do next; I have done my part. It's now his decision to make, whether he wants to listen to me, or go his own way. I waited for him outside the door, and in a couple of minutes he was ready to go. He had the same blue, and white turnique with his sword at his side, and the Persian amulet glowing in his chest. I thought he would tell me to wait here until his return, but nothing was said. He was still upset, but there were bigger things happening right now than the two of us.

By the time we were out of the Tower, the messenger had just arrived.

" My Lord...", he bowed, " I have news from the Maharajah. He said he would like to discuss a matter with you, and if he's regretted... his army will attack the city. "

" Well, if that's all he's come for... to disscus a matter..."

Everyone waited for an answer.

" Invite him in then, tell him I shall wait for him in The Main Chamber. "

" It will be done my Lord. " He was about to leave, when he turned around again. " Umm, what shall I tell the others my Lord? "

" They shall wait outside until their King returns. "

" Yes, my Lord. " He took off.

My father turned around and looked at me as if I was to blame, " I wonder why he's here? " he said and went back to the Tower. Then I remembered Farah, who had no idea her father was here; I ran to tell her the "good news".

_Please be there...please be there...Well of course she's going to be there, it's barely morning...she's probably even having breakfast...ohh! Stop talking to yourself!_

I knocked on the door, probably too hard at first. So I knocked a little softer.

" Yes? "

_Darn!...Why ME? _(It was Lonavla.)

" I have an important message for Farah, can you tell her to come to the door? "

" Sure, wait a moment. "

_Good! She didn't recognize my voice!_

After a while Farah peeked out, " Prince! " She put her hair back and looked behind her, " Is everything al right? "

" There's been a small problem..."

" Wait! Shh! ", She closed the door a bit, " It's no one Lonavla, just a messenger...can I have a little privacy please! Thank You! " She opened the door again, " Wait here, I won't be long. "

It seemed like an hour, until she was finally out.

" What is it? "

I went right to the point, " Your father is here. "

" What! Are you sure? "

" I saw him with my own eyes. He's coming for you. "

She seemed in a shocked, confused way, " Have you told your father about..."

" Yes, I did, but I don't know what he'll do... and there's nothing else we can do now, we just have to wait to see what they agree on. "

" You're right, all we can do is wait." So we decided to stay in the Harems.

The messenger was now on his way to inform the Maharajah. He ordered the guard to open the gate, and rode his horse outside the walls. He galloped and stopped at a distance from them.

" King Sharaman of Persia, waits for your presence in the Tower of Babel! " the messenger yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. " Your army must wait here! "

The Maharajah turned his horse to look at his army, " I will return. "

He then followed the messenger side by side to lead him into the Tower. All of the peasants were staring at him as if they were afraid he might do something to hurt them. Perhaps because of his grayish dark eyes, or his strict cold face. Some even got back when they saw his luxiourus sword made out gold and silver with Indian marks on the edge. All in all, this King was something they had never seen before. When they arrived, the servants took his horse and the messenger asked him to follow.

Meanwhile, Farah and I were waiting in the Harems patiently. I told her to not worry and to keep her hope up. Though, she told me her father wouldn't stop for anything, and he will attack Babylon if she didn't go back with him. So again I tried to calm her down by giving her words of encouragement. All I wanted was for her to feel welcomed into this city and not feel guilty for coming here. But I do confess...I was a bit worried myself.

Once the Maharajah entered the room, my father and him started to talk about serious work to be done...

Couple of hours passed and everyone was growing inpatient, especially the army. Well at least they had food and water to survive the heat, but compared to Farah and I, we had plenty of entertainment. No! nothing serious happened between us, all we did was talk of our childhood, our thoughts, our fears, and very **important** situations.

" You think they might have taken a trip to Africa, to see the Zebras? " I joked.

Farah laughed, " No! Everyone knows they wanted to see the Lions instead of the Zebras. "

We both laughed together, and threw ourselves back into the comfy pillows. The Harem looked pretty much the same as the Azad's Palace, except with no sand creatures to bother us. Then when I slowly closed my eyes for a minute or two, I heard Farah's voice say to me:

" My Love... please don't leave me. "

I smiled, and opened my eyes to see her sitting by my side caressing my hair.

" Never... "

That moment was disturbed by footsteps coming our way. I stood up and so did she, we knew he had some news. The same messenger entered the room and said:

" King Sharamman and the Maharajah have come to an agreement..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? Wat u guys think? Bad or Bad? I did this chapter as long as possible b/c of my delay to update. So this

is kind of my way of making it up to u guys(especially to you BlackPhoenix10) for taking a long time to post this chapter.

Next Chapter will, **for sure**, be updated on June 3rd... u have my word.

(I dont have a name 4 it yet, so ull just hav 2 find out soon enough)


	10. Understanding Between Enemies

Hey guys how r u all doin? Today is June 3rd and just 2 let u know there's gonna be a little surprise at the end

of this chapter...well enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Understanding Between Enemies

" King Sharaman and the Maharajah have come to an agreement...they have made an ally pact for 7 years. "

I was surprised, " Allies? "

The messenger nodded.

Farah and I turned to look at each other. " Yes! " she exclaimed and we both embraced going in circles.

" Umm...my Prince," we stopped laughing, " they are waiting for you at the Chamber. "

" Right, thank you! " I shook his hand, and he looked at me as if I were out of my mind. "Come on!" I took Farah by the hand and went up the stairs. Again this was a another great day as well; they were now allies! Everything will be easier now, there's nothing more to be fighting about, no more wars between each other, and now I can be with the girl I love. It all seemed too good to be true. Then I thought about the Maharajah's purpose of coming here. Farah will probably have to leave with her father and marry Lalsot. She told me herself her father planned her wedding. I was now slowing down and my face turned from joy to sadness.

" Prince, what's wrong? Come on! " She tried to pull me to keep walking. " They're waiting for us."

I still didn't move, and I stood there staring at the floor.

Farah then came closer and lifted up my chin. " What is it? "

" It's nothing..."

" Don't do this to me, let me help you. "

" It's just, your father. He has come for you, and he will make you marry that man. "

" Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Now come on... let's talk to them."

This time she convinced me on going. Though I still had thoughts they won't let us be together, and they will force us to marry the ones we don't love. When we were half way to the door, we saw my father and her father get out. It was strange to see them together getting along.

" Farah! " The Maharajah exclaimed.

Farah ran to her father and embraced, and I just walked up to my father and bowed down my head. " Thanks for listening. "

" Anything for you my son." Then he received me with a hug.

" Father, it's so good to see you! I missed you so much." Farah said and a tear of happiness came down her cheek.

" Now, now daughter...it's all going to be al right." The Maharajah turned at my father. " Everything is going to go as planned." He embraced her once more.

" Umm...son? May I have a word with you? "

" Of course." I gave one more look at Farah and her father, then went in the room.

My father closed the door and began to say, " Son. I...I am very sorry for trying to make you marry Mahoba."

" Oh! Father it's..."

" No, you were right. It is unfair for me to arrange your wedding without letting you know."

I was speechless; he was right.

" I have done wrong and I shouldn't do this to you." He walked passed me and stared at the wall, with his back to me. "You're my only son and I want what is best for you. I want you to be happy." He turned around. "Well now I see that you were already happy with her, and I have no right...absolutely no right...to keep you away from her."

I nodded and looked down at my feet.

He then came closer and put his hands on my shoulder. " Since we're now allied... I don't see why we must separate you both."

I looked up and embraced him once more. " Thank you, father." Then I let go. "I am also sorry for not knowing my place as a son, for being that way to you."

" That's fine, your apology is accepted."

" Well, but now what are we going to tell the Sultan?"

" Don't you worry about that, I'll take care of it."

Then the Maharajah came in. "I'm sorry, am I disturbing something?"

" No, we were just done talking." said King Sharaman.

Farah also came in and ran toward me, " Prince! "

" What is it? " I grabbed her hands and waited anxiously for an answer.

She looked happy as ever and turned to her father, then back at me. " I'm staying..."

_What?_

" I'm no longer engaged!" We both screamed in joy and embraced again. The Maharajah had told her the same as my father did.

" I love you..." I said and caressed her hair.

" I love you too..." We were about to kiss, when my father spoke.

" Well, we still have a small matter to arrange... "

Farah and I turned with different expressions.

The King and the Maharajah looked at each other. " We agreed to be allies...only if... it was united with love."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can u guess wats gonna b the nxt chapter about? and don't worry since this chapter is kinda short,

I'm updating the other one 2morrow... thats right! 2morrow, so freak out it will take a long time for update.

oh and thanks 4 the reviews guys...(it keeps me inspired) LOL!


	11. Two Lovers United

UHH! Delays! Delays! Delays! Never my intention. Though I've had some money issues, and

couldn't pay my internet until now...sorry...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Two Lovers United

2 years had passed, since King Sharaman and the Maharajah became allies. Now it was a very important date, a time that everyone had waited for and had now arrived. Most say it would bring peace and justice to the Kingdoms; others thought it shouldn't be done. What do I think; I think this day will be remembered in our hearts forever. I didn't care what the world thought; I didn't care if this would upset other Kings or Rulers. For me, this was the happiest moment of my life. This was a time to bring joy into my empty soul, to complete my other half of my heart.

I was nervous, anxious and happy, and excited at the same time. To be honest I wasn't sure how I felt. I found myself walking back and forth in my Chamber. I had a white long-sleeve tourniquet with a creamy white suit on top that had Persian designs, white pants, white silver shoes, a golden silk around my waist, and the Ancient Persian sword to my left. I seriously looked like a ghost, it almost seemed like I wanted to blind them with all this white. Anyway, after the servants got me all dressed up, all I thought about was Farah. If she felt as nervous as I did, if she would regret this day, or if she was even going to be there.

I looked outside my window, and I could see the entire 2,000 guests waiting for us.

_2,000 guests! How could they all fit down there! Well my father invited 1,000, so the Maharajah had to invite the rest._

" My Prince. "

" Ahh! " I jumped with embarrassment. " What is it?"

" The wedding will start in a few moments, your father is waiting for you outside. "

" Tell him I'll be there in a moment. "

" Yes, my Prince." He bowed and closed the door.

_Should I go see Farah? No! It's starting, but what if she needs me?_

I headed out the door.

_He's going to kill me for this._

I walked at first in the hallways, and then ran to her Chamber once I was closer. When I got there, I didn't bother to knock I just opened the door slowly. And there she was, looking as beautiful as ever. The evening sun lighted the room and so did her precious face. She too was going back and forth, and somehow she didn't notice me come in. I was about to call her name, when someone opened the door behind me.

" Ow! " I yelled.

" Ahh!" she screamed.

" What's wrong daughter? " It was the Maharajah, so I hid behind the door.

" Don't scare me like that father! You just hit..."

I made a signal by putting my finger in my mouth.

" Hit what?" He was going to look behind the door.

Farah went up to his father and held him back, "Nothing father, just a table. Anyway what are you doing here? You should be downstairs with the guests. "

" I know, I just wanted to see you before the wedding." He entered the room and closed the door; I quickly ran to the side and hid behind the sofa.

They talked for a few minutes about her childhood, which seemed like hours. After the father-daughter conversation, he left the room.

" You can come out now. " she said.

" Finally! " I jumped up and smiled at her.

She turned her head side to side and then opened her arms telling me to come to her. So I did. I held her by her waist and carried her up into the air. We both began to laugh.

I put her down and laid my forehead to hers, with my arms around her waist and hers around my neck. "Will you marry me? "

" I'll have to think about it. "

" Take your time." We kissed.

" You better get going, they're about to start."

" Anything you wish, my Princess." I gave her a slight kiss in her hand and bowed down in a playful way.

" I shall be there in a moment."

" I shall wait for you, my lady." We both laughed again and I went outside the door. Then I saw the guard, walking around the hallways looking for me. I quickly moved out of sight and hurried downstairs. By the time I was near the door that lead outside the Tower, I took a deep breath and waited for him to come here.

" My Prince! " He ran toward me. " It's starting."

" Of course." I was about to head outside when I noticed Farah coming down the hall way and I kept staring at her.

The guard cleared his throat. I reacted and opened the doors.

As I walked down the carpet filled with white rosy petals, I stared at all the 2,000 guests. Many families were here with their older sons and daughters. Many were from Persia, others from India, from Saudi Arabia and Pakistan. Then I saw The Sultan! He was with his wife Nairobi and his daughter **Mahoba**. Her face was serious and her eyes seemed evil. I could tell she was upset about all this, though there was nothing she could do. Two rows in front of them were the Arabian sisters!

_What are they doing here?_

Two of them waved at me and blew me kisses but Lonavla kept wiping off her tears with a handkerchief.

_Poor Lonavla, hopefully she'll understand soon._

Then I saw my father at the right with Hector, my best man, next to him. Once I got next to him, I realized the place seemed similar to the Hanging Gardens. There were flowers on the benches where the guests were seated, palm trees surrounding us, with tropical flower vines connecting them, and wooden torches to give it a little touch. Everything seemed perfect; it was a dream coming true. At last, the trumpets where blow; the bride was coming.

Everyone turned to see the door open. There she was coming with her father, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her dress was tight at the top, and loosened at the bottom. She too had some golden designs on the end of the sleeve, and a white veil on her head, with a flower on her right. One more important detail was her golden amulet shining beautifully on her chest.

_That music... it sounds sort of familiar, as if I had heard it before. Have I ever heard it before? _(It's the credit song: Time Only Knows)

_I couldn't believe this was actually happening! I was marrying Farah, the Maharajah's daughter, the girl we took as a slave, the girl who stood next to me fighting for our lives, the girl who helped me stop the sands of time, the girl I have to trust from now on. _

She was now next to me with flowers in her hands. We smiled at each other and turned at the priest. I don't know about Farah, but his words disappeared in my head. All I could think about was our past and our future. Images started to come; I could see myself with her as my wife. I could see my son running around in the beach, Farah and I holding hands. It would be a perfect life for all of us.

" They shall now drink wine from the same cup..." the priest said.

So we did.

" This rope will unite them with love..."

The rope went around our wrist and we each took one end.

" (Prince's name), will you take Farah as your beloved wife...

" I do."

" Farah, will you take (Prince's name), to be your beloved husband...

" I do."

" I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

I took the veil off and kept staring at her light brown eyes. I whispered " Kakolukia..." held her hands and kissed her.

They all cheered by clapping their hands. Two little girls threw flowers up in the air, laughing together. I took Farah's hand and we ran through the aisle. Flowers got in our hair, and people kept patting my shoulder, until we arrived at our carriage. It was beautifully decorated with all sorts of flowers and ribbons. The driver opened the door for us and I let Farah go in first. The driver soon took his leash and ordered the horses to move. Farah kept waving good-bye at the people she knew, so I joined her.

Though, the celebration was not over. The Maharajah and my father arranged a feast near the Village Gardens just for us. It was a place where everyone loved to be; you could perfectly see the sun set on the scorching desert. Most people said it was a look into the ages; it has lasted for generations. They called it the place of Sundial Dreams. Meanwhile Farah and I began to talk about things to get straighten out.

" Well, perhaps around 6 should be fine."

She laughed, " Oh! Just 6? I was thinking around 10."

" Well, if you're willing to go through a tough time..."

" On second thought, 2 should be better."

" We have arrived my Prince! " The driver yelled.

I looked to my left and my mouth went wide open. It had been a long time since my last visit, and everything seemed more beautiful somehow. (Like a Mediterranean place, with ancient statues, exotic plants, mostly flat stoned floor with spirals and designs, tables with many kinds of food, curtains hanging from column to column, and the desert at our right) Everything looked great, including the afternoon. The driver stopped and opened the door.

" Your Father and the rest of the guests should be here any moment now. " The driver said.

" Thank You. " I said back.

We were the first ones here. It was kind of nice too, being only the two of us.

" It's astonishing! I've never seen anything like it!" She exclaimed.

" You know... I would come here as a young boy and play in the sand. I even came before I left to India. Well now, out of all those times I've been here, nothing has looked more amazing than today. Now I know...it's your presence which makes it magical. "

" No...It's us. Together we made all this happen, without each other...nothing is the same. "

I embraced her and stared into the sun setting on the water.

_She will stay with me now, I will be her husband and a father as well...and soon, very soon Babylon will be in our hands._

" Here they come now," she said.

I turned and saw many carriages and horses coming to celebrate our marriage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dont worry theres more just go to the nxt chapter.


	12. Sundial Dreams

Chapter 12: Sundial Dreams

I began to feel kind of nervous; I knew I had to give my speech. Yes, my speech. No one knew I was occupied writing it, so nobody expected anything from me. Not even Farah, who I wrote it especially for her. Everyone was now sitting down at his or her tables eating, drinking, laughing, and enjoying the nice afternoon. Once it began to get dark, the same wooden torches and other candlelight were lit. Pretty soon music was played and the guests got up to dance. The way I saw it everyone was having a good time. Most people even went up to our table to congratulate us, and give words of advice or encouragement. After a while Farah seemed anxious to dance, so I invited her to dance with me. Since it was our first time getting up to dance the guests stepped out of the dance floor and made a circle around us. We walked in the middle, bowed down to each other, and I snapped my fingers in the air for the music to start. Folk guitars, harps, strings, and vocals were the only thing heard.

" You know, somehow I always knew we would be together again," she whispered.

" After the Sands? " I asked.

" After I said the magic word. "

" Abra Cadabra? "

She busted out laughing. " No! " she said and kept on laughing. " Kakolukia! "

" Oh! Sorry." I said and bit my lips, hoping she wouldn't get mad.

" That's al right. I needed to laugh anyway. Well what I meant to say, is that...my mother was right. It did open a magic door, a magic door for us. "

" Yes, you're right. It did give us hope... "

She leaned her head on my shoulder while we danced

I took her by the waist and danced around in circles. After the music was over, everyone clapped their hands.

" Thank you," we both said and bowed down.

" May the feast continue." I said and so it did.

We were walking over to our table, when Hector and his wife came towards us.

" Mytae! " Farah ran to her and embraced.

" Hector, my good old friend." I shook his hand embraced as well.

" (Prince's name), I want you meet my best friend Mytae. "

I took her hand. " It's a pleasure..."

" Oh! Please the pleasure is all mine," she said.

" Well hopefully you're both enjoying the feast." I said.

" Oh! Very much indeed, I have to say this is all very well arranged. It's also nice to see you getting married at last." Hector said.

" Yes. We've all been waiting so long for this day." Mytae said.

" Please let's talk more over here." I moved my hand pointing to our table.

We had a nice conversation with them and danced with different partners. The food was great and the dessert... even better! Farah and I cut the biggest cake I had ever seen and offered it to everyone else. Then I began to notice some guests were getting ready to leave.

MY SPEECH! I completely forgot!

I got up and headed to the stage where the musicians played. Farah, Hector, Mytae, and everyone else looked at me in a confused way as I walked to the stage. The musicians stopped playing and waiting for me to say something.

" Umm...Good evening. I was wondering if you would be so kind to, let me say a little something on stage. It won't take long I promise. "

" Why... of course you can! " a man said. " Please! Do as you wish. "

" Thanks. "

" I hope you are all enjoying this splendid feast! "

They all clapped.

" Well the reason I'm up here is because I want to dedicate this poem I wrote..." I took out the piece of paper. " For the bride."

Everyone turned to look at Farah, with smiles in their faces.

I began to read:

_**Since the moment I saw you, since the moment I met you...**_

_**I would look at you and see something rare**_

_**A rose that can't grow anywhere**_

_**In your eyes I saw, all the love I'll ever need**_

_**What was there inside you, shined through me...**_

( I would turn to look at Farah every once in a while I finished a sentence.)

_**Because you live, my world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**Who needs the world when I have you**_

_**Who needs the sun to light or the stars so bright**_

_**Who needs the wind to blow or the sand to glow**_

_**Who needs it? I don't anymore**_

_**You are the sunshine of my life and I'll always be around...**_

_**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy**_

_**I'll be your hope, I'll be your love**_

_**I'll be everything you will ever need**_

_**Now that I have a reason for living...**_

_**I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, I will love you until death do us apart**_

_**I will love you with everything I have, everything I am**_

_**If you let me stay beside you through hard times**_

_**If you let me be the one to lift you up when you fall**_

_**If you let me stand by you forever, from this day on**_

_**As long as I live, near or far, you will be always be in my heart**_

_**This bond between us can't be broken...**_

(Farah's eyes were now filled with water and had her hand placed on her chest.)

_**For better for words I will love you**_

_**With every piece of my heart**_

_**Through weakness and strength**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give**_

_**Nothing that will keep me away**_

_**From your arms...**_

_**3,000 years could pass**_

_**But I will never forget you**_

_**I could be no more**_

_**But I will never forget you**_

_**Time could erase my memory**_

_**Though I shall never forget you**_

_**My love, my wife, my Farah...**_

Everyone stood up and cheered. Some women kept wiping off their tears and some men kept nodding their heads. Farah quickly stood up, and with her hands holding the edge of her dress, she came to the stage and we embraced.

" Ahhh... " They all said.

" Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked.

" You always have...and did I ever told you how much **I** love you. "

" You most certainly have my love..."

I wiped off her tear and kissed her.

" Ahhh..." They went again.

" Come on, let me take you away, let me prove my love to you." I said.

" Of Course! " Farah grabbed me by the hand and ran down the stage. Everyone made a pathway for us as we passed by them, threw petals in the air and kept clapping their hands. The moment Farah stepped into the carriage, I stopped and searched for my father. Once I saw him, I ran to embrace him.

" No father has ever been so proud, " he said.

" No son could want a better father. "

" Now both of you take care. "

" We will. "

" Go on! "

So I did. We looked back, again, and waved good-bye to the guests... again.


	13. The Morning After

(**_Italic bold_** writings mean that the narrator is talking about the scene.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: The Morning After

_**Dawn broke and it's rays shined through the windows of the Prince's Chamber. Farah's beautiful dress sat in a chair, and her shoes stood below. The Prince's suit laid on the end of the bed, along with his golden silk halfway on the floor. White sheets covered their bodies, and both of them slept peacefully facing each other, his hand almost touching hers.**_

When I began to open my eyes, the morning light irritated my view. As I laid on my back and tried to get the blurriness out, I thought about yesterday, about the wedding, the afternoon, about Sundial Dreams, my speech to her, then about the night, when the moon grew more brighter, and felt more alive than ever before.

I turned to my left. She slept with much relaxation; her breathing was pure. Her dark brown hair was loose, but the same strand of hair was still there. I saw her hand close to me, so I reached for it and kissed it slightly. I didn't really wanted to wake her up, at least not yet; I slowly got out of bed and headed for my wardrobe to get my robe and my sandles. The light shining through, made me want to open the balcony doors and look outside. (The doors are glass, and there's 2 windows, the same size as the doors, one on each side of a door.)

I took a deep breath, letting the morning breeze clear my head. It was a fine view; I could even see the people below. Many peasants were already working hard. Some took care of the horses, giving them food and water and brushing them. Others were busy with their crops, making stacks of grain and goods. Then I saw a guard give 3 blacksmiths, weapons to be sharpen and repaired. All in all, Babylon was on the move...

" Morning..."

I turned. " Morning my love..."

Farah stood up and walked toward me, with one hand grabbing the white sheet covering her.

We kissed. "And how did we sleep?" I asked.

"Al right...I guess." She made a disappointed face.

" Why? What's wro… "

She laughed. "No! I'm just fooling with you. It was really wonderful..."

" That's good to hear. "

I kissed her again.

" You know, we have to get ready." I told her.

" Where are we going at this hour. It's too early. "

" To meet my father at breakfast. "

" Ohh! Is he waiting for us right now? "

" I'm not sure, he told me he will send a guard to notify me."

There was a knock on the door.

" That would be him now, I guess," she said.

I went up to the door and opened it. " Yes."

" Morning my Prince." He was carrying a package. " A message from your father, he says he is waiting for both of you at the banquet, along with the Maharajah. "

" Tell him we'll be there in a moment, and who is this package for? "

" For Princess Farah of course, a gift from her father." He handed me the package.

" Thank you and good day."

" My Prince." He bowed down and left.

I closed the door and searched for Farah; she wasn't in the balcony anymore. " Yoo-hoo? Farah? You have a gift from your father."

She came out of the bathroom with a towel around her. " Really let me see! " She began to open it. " Ohh! It's a dress!" Then placed it on her. " It's so beautiful! " She stared at it for a while. " It belonged to my mother. "

" She would've been very proud to see her little girl all grown up..." I lifted up her chin. " To a beautiful young woman."

" Thank you." Then she sighed. " Well, we wouldn't want to upset your father..."

" **Our **fathers. Yours is waiting as well. "

" Well, I'll go shower now. "

She walked to the door, stopped and turned her head. " Care to join me? "

" I don't see why not? "

_**Half an hour later...**_

" Ah! Finally! " Exclaimed King Sharaman. He stood up and so did the Maharajah.

" Morning father." I went to kiss his hand.

" Farah! " The Maharajah and daughter embraced. " Well, look at you. It fits perfectly, you look astonishing just like your mother," he told Farah..

" Thank you father. "

" Please everyone take your seat, " said the King.

The table wasn't very long; there was only room for 6 people, and there were only 4 of us for the moment.

" Oh wait! Here they come now! " He exclaimed once again and stood up. " Hector! So pleased you could join us." They shook hands and embraced. " Mytae..." He kissed her hand.

After greeting Hector and his wife, we finally started to eat. My father sat on one end, having him at my right, Farah next to me, she had her father to her left, who was on the other end, Mytae with the Maharajah to her right, and finally Hector with King Sharaman to his left. One nice suitable table for the 6 of us. First they served the bread, sticks of butter and Turkish coffee. Also, there were bowls on top of each other, getting smaller as you went up, with fresh fruit in them. If you were done with your coffee, there was a teapot and fruit juice as well. Later, the servants came in with Persian Syrup Sweet Delicious Yummy Sticky Covered Pancakes or just Persian Pancakes. Next to our pancakes was 1 piece of bacon and 1 piece of sausage, along with 2 over-easy eggs, some hash browns, and a little bowl of cherries.

_**1 hour later...**_

" Ahh! Well, I'm full." The Maharajah said.

" Well, if you excuse us I would like to get some fresh air now, coming dear? " Hector said.

" Yes, of course. Oh! And thank you so much for inviting us. Everything was exquisite. " They stood up.

" Would you mind if we join you? " I asked them.

" No, not at all my good friend." Hector responded back.

I stood up and pulled Farah's chair, for her to stand up. We said goodbye to the Maharajah and The King and headed outside, to the nice, refreshing, sunny day. We all suggested going on horse to the villages and inspect the people.

" I thinks it's time they meet their Princess," I said.

" I agree," said Farah.

Everyone had their horse, Hector's was black, Mytae's was dark orange, Farah's was white, and mine was plain brown. The same horse I took to the Village Gardens, and to the Hanging Gardens, and the one we named Alvan Beltsasar. When the guards saw we were going to the village, they agreed to go as well, for our safety.

Our horse's saddlecloth color represented who we were (royalty, soldiers, etc.) so people could identify us. Princesses carried a red and white cloth, a Prince carried blue and white. Though if they're married, instead of white was gold for both of them. Hector's was yellow meaning general, but since he was a war hero in many battles, he carries red as well. Mytae carried white, because she came from another country, Spain, and is welcomed to our city. To show that Hector and Mytae are married they both must have something the same, like a necklace or a bracelet.

Anyhow, peasants outside of their houses stepped aside and bowed down their heads slightly, showing a sign of honor and respect. Everything seemed calm, until we heard a cry from someone. We all panicked and looked around, trying to see where the cry came from. Then a young girl, dressed in rags and with saddles, came running out of a house, looking worried. She hopelessly search for help and when she saw us and came running towards us, guards got in front of Farah and me, with their spears at hand. The girl cried out, " Help us! Please! My mother's having a child! I don't know what to do! " After she told us, Farah quickly got off of her horse and told the guards to leave her alone; they put aside their spears.

" Relax. It's going to be al right..."

" She's having a baby, and I don't know what to do..." the poor girl began to weep.

" Calm down, where is she? "

The girl led Farah into the small house.

" Should we follow her? " Hector asked.

I really wanted to help her out, but it wasn't my place to see the child born. " Maybe, we should wait for a while."

" Yes, you're right. "

" Well, I'm going; she needs help." Mytae said, and got off her horse.

All we heard was cries from the woman, and it only made me more nervous. Why? I don't know, it wasn't even my child or a relative, but I still felt worried for her. Hector and I kept going in circles, going back and forth waiting for some news.

After a quite a while, we heard a small cry... the little voice of a newborn child. We looked up at each other and couldn't wait to see the baby. That's when Mytae came out, wiping her hands with a cloth, telling us to come in. I wasn't quite sure to go in, but I wanted to see if everything had gone al right. As I lifted up the curtain from the door, I saw Farah carrying in her arms the child, wiping it off. Farah had put on a white cloth on her, so her dress wouldn't get dirty of blood. Once she saw I was inside, she came toward and showed me the baby.

It was a little boy, barely trying to open his eyes and stretching out his arms. He was so precious I wanted to hold him, but Farah took the baby right to his mother. When the mother had her boy in her arms, she thanked Farah for everything, and said she wished there was something she could give her in return. Farah understood and said it wasn't necessary, as long as both of them were fine, that's all she needed.

As I looked how the mother held her child with much love and care. I could easily see Farah in that picture, with her child...our child. I went up to Farah's shoulder and whispered in her ear, " I'm very proud of you, even for a Princess, you still went to help her deliver the child. "

She held my hand, with her back still to me. " Regardless, that I'm a Princess, I knew I had to help them. "

" And you did. "

" It's sad though; she doesn't have her husband with her. It must be terrible, for them to live without a father..."

" That my Farah, I promise you, you will never experience. I want for our child to have us both here, to see him grow. "

She turned her head to me and kissed me smoothly. " I love you. "

As I was about to kiss her again, a guard came in.

" Apologies my Prince, but outsiders from India are at the gates waiting for us to come to their aid. "

" What do you mean? "

" Their enemies have attacked India, and some are badly hurt..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it cool guys or wat? Anyway i couldn't think of any more "Persian breakfast foods" so I made it

like an american dish...lol (the egg part and the hashbrowns made me laugh.)

Well... in news to updating:

Starting from the next chapter, there will be more action/adventure and dramatic scenes. B/c these last few chapters

as u guys noticed, r bout Farah and the Prince getting back together, getting married, and having the best time of their

lives(which u guys r probably already tired from this love-cozy stuff, and want more fighting scenes) but hopfully u guys

enjoyed it...b/c now is where the ugly part will start to come. I can tell u that much...


	14. Salderk

Chapter 14: Salderk

" What! Why didn't you let them in? "

" I can't possibly take action without confirming you or your father, my Prince... as you ordered. "

I looked at Farah in a way of asking if she's coming with me.

" Take us there! " she ordered the guard and hurried outside. We each got on our horse and the guard did as well.

" Hector! I need you to come with me! "

And so he did. Mytae stayed behind this time, while we took care of the situation. The guard led the way, Farah in front of me and Hector behind me. We galloped through the village and toward the City Gates. The people were practically trying to come through the gate, reaching out their hands for help. As soon as Farah got off her horse she demanded to open the gate. The peasants had come a long way, and most of them had their clothes ripped or torn. When I saw many older men were wounded I ordered the guard, who brought us here, to call for our medicine men. Hector told the soldiers to help the people with their supplies they brought and carry those who were hurt.

By the time, the medicine men arrived, along with the Maharajah and my father, we took them into a little camp we arranged for them close to the gates, giving them food and water. The wounded were cured and the exhausted rested. After finally seeing them better, I remembered what the guard told me:

_**" Their enemies have attacked India, and some are badly hurt..."**_

_India? Could it have been Farah's homeland?_

I searched for her in every tent, and I spotted her helping an old woman walk to her bed. I walked toward her, but the Maharajah stepped in front of me.

" Ohh! Excuse me..."

" No, it's al right...don't worry," the Maharajah sighed. " Such tragedy...caused by one man's greed." His face turned mad.

" What happened to them? Was there really an attack on India? "

" Yes. It was terrible, they were..."

Just then my father came with his horse. " Son! Come! We must go to the Tower...now! " He demanded, with not giving me a chance to speak. " We would be pleased if you could join us as well." He told he Maharajah.

I looked over to where Farah was before, but she wasn't there anymore; I got on my horse and headed to Babel. I still didn't know what on earth was going on here, but all I knew is we were going to discuss about it soon enough. I asked a servant outside of the Tower, if he knew where my father was waiting for me.

" Yes, he told me you would ask...uh...he's in the Council Room. "

" Thank you, " I said and headed for the Council, which was right below my father's chamber, close to the Hall of Learning. Something made me feel very uncomfortable about this. I mean, an attack on India, one man's greed, Farah's father knows something, and now it's our problem as well. Two royal guards wearing red and black uniforms guarded the doors and as they saw me walking to the room, they opened the two doors. The council room is sort of in a shape of a circle; all the chairs are the same, meaning everyone's equal, even for the King.

2 War Heroes, 2 Generals (including Hector), 2 Strategists, the Maharajah, and King Sharaman were all sitting down waiting for me. There were 10 chairs and 2 were unoccupied. One chair, to my father's left was mine, and the other to his right, was my brother's...Yes, my brothers. It's a long story but since he left my father and Babylon, I would take his place now.

" Son, please sit at my right. "

" So, my Lord, what **is** really going on here?" Hector asked my father.

" Well, wished I did know but I have no clue. " He turned to the Maharajah. " Though, I believe you're the only one here who can tell us the answer. "

" Yes, Sharaman I do. Do you remember in our pact, we agreed to help each other in times of war? "

Everyone looked at each other, not sure if they wanted to hear the rest of the Maharajah's story.

" Well I need your help..."

" Tell us Maharajah, who is this nemesis who attacked your people? "

" A long time ago, I had made peace with a Vizier who promised to bring me honor and glory, if I gave him control over most of my Kingdom. After I made him in charge of our army it was time for him to give me what we agreed on, and so he took us to The Island Of Time. "

_The Island of Time? There's no such thing? Is there? _

" To make a long story short, my most trusted friend Ardashir died that day, along with many of my men. Though we managed to get hold of the hourglass and take it back to our Kingdom. "

He stopped for a minute.

" I remember nothing brought me honor or glory since we parted the Island, I sacrificed the people I loved the most for a **glorious** Hourglass, which wasn't worth it. Ardashir died risking his life for mine, he died before his time... Couple of years passed and we began to hear rumors about invasions in villages close by. About an army so evil and powerful, they killed anyone in their way."

He stared at everyone in the room.

" They search for the Hourglass, for my Kingdom, for me. "

Everyone's eyes practically came out, including mine. This meant they were headed here.

" People say this army is led by a half-man, half-monster, who seeks revenge... "

" Now wait! Who is this leader? " My father asked the Maharajah.

" He is known as Salderk, the Dark Lord of the Pandemonium Sword. "

The Maharajah was kind of shaking now and his eyes turned red.

" I have a feeling Salderk... is **Ardashir**."

We stared at each other, others down at the floor or the wall, unsure if to believe the Maharajah.

" With all due respect Maharajah, are you telling us this nemesis, which has attacked India, was once Ardashir who died in the Island Of Time? "

" I know it sounds foolish of me, to say he's back from the dead to find the Hourglass. Though even if I was wrong, we must put an end to this at once. I tried to destroy them, I did, but my army wasn't as strong enough to defeat them. After I heard my daughter had run away to come to Babylon, it gave me a chance to come ask for an alliance, for your help. "

He stood up from his seat and walked towards my father and kneeled down.

" Together, we can defeat them before it's too late... "

King Sharaman looked at everyone; he didn't want put us into the situation. Though it was now our problem to worry about as well.

" It's too much at risk; if we fail to defeat them, Babylon will be doomed..." said Sharaman.

The Maharajah lowered his head and put his hand on his face.

" Though, with the finest army of India, and the finest army of Babylon... they will be stopped. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Update as soon as I can...


	15. One Last Time

Chapter 15: One Last Time

I was stunned; my father had never liked the idea of supporting his allies in battles. He said it was none of our business, why should we get involved. Now all of a sudden he's changed his ignorance into a more compassionate way of thinking. The strategists kept whispering things to my father, and I could tell from they weren't happy with his decision.

" Enough," my father demanded. " We shall plan the attack, we shall prepare the army and we shall have victory! "

Hector, the other generals, and the Maharajah cheered, except for the rest... including me.

My father continued," Now, how should this be done? Hector! I'm sure you and your fellow generals can help out on this. "

" Of course my King, were all here to serve you in any way." With that all the generals and war heroes stood up and said goodbye to the King.

" I'm relying on you Hector, make me proud. "

" Yes, my King." Hector was about to leave when my father stopped him.

" Uh! Wait a moment..." He turned to me. " Son, would it be too much to ask if you could join them? "

" Umm... of course not. "

" Good! Hector, my son here would like to join you. "

" Of course! After all we could always use good battle techniques. "

So there we went to the Hall of Learning, were all kinds of books and scrolls were all over the place. The history of how and when Babylon was built, the battles of our ancestor, the last weapons used, about their victories, and their attacking techniques. All in all, this place had more than enough information you could want. Once we found a table with enough chairs for all of us, everyone scattered to find books we could use for this situation. I just pretended to be searching in a bookshelf; this time I didn't agree with King Sharaman's "good" decision. It was just something that made me feel uncomfortable about all this; I felt it wasn't going to go as we hoped to. My father was right; if we fail to defeat them, Babylon will meet its end.

After quite a while, all of us got together, to explain everything we found. Hector and another General, brought books about past battles, and the 2 War Heroes found maps of the land between us and India. Then they all turned to look at me; expecting to see what I found. So, I took out my sword and began glancing at it; turning it sideways.

" I'll take care of the weapons; looks like you all won't be needing my help on this." I stood up. " Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go visit the blacksmith."

I thought Hector would try to convince me to stay, but he didn't. I headed out the door, outside the tower and to the village.

_I can't believe there's actually going to be a war! Thanks to the Maharajah now we made a new enemy._

As I was walking to the blacksmith's workshop, I noticed the Maharajah near the place as well. He kept patting his horse and giving him leaves, until he saw me.

" Ohh! Prince! Wait..." He came to me, pulling his horse along. " I was wondering if you had some time to talk."

" Umm... sure your majesty. Why not? "

" I'm not planning to take much of your time, is just something I need to ask of you."

" Al right," and so we began to walk.

" I need your help son. It's about Salderk and his army, ...I need for you to lead this battle."

I stopped for a moment. " Me? Lead our troops? I...I couldn't; my father should be the one; he's the King."

" Well... as we all should already know, a King gives orders and waits for victory, not risk his life in battle."

" Well... yes, but I must say, I've never been in a battle... _except when we attacked your kingdom, which it didn't happen_ ...therefore I have no idea how to lead a whole army."

" Prince, I'm asking you to help your people, our people... we need you. Your father even tells me your are very skilled with a sword."

_Yes. He's right I have to lead them, even if it means leaving Babylon for a couple of days, it's the least the I could do._

" You're right, your majesty. I shall lead them."

" Good," he shook my hand and gave me a pat in the back," I know you'll do it well, son."

I nodded.

" Well, I must get going now," he jumped in his horse," so many things to do, so little time." And with that he rode away.

To make a long story short, I went to the blacksmith's shop and told them what kind of weapons they had to make for the army.

" How would you like yours done my Prince?" The blacksmith asked me.

Then I thought of the sword I found, in The Palace of Azad, in the chamber with all the mirrors and told him exactly how it looked.

" They will all be ready at dawn, my Prince."

" Thank you."

I suddenly remembered Farah... _I have to tell her about my departure_... I went to the camp, where her people were being held. I asked a guard if he had any idea where she might've gone too.

" I believe she went looking for you at your chamber, my Prince."

I got on a chariot, so I wouldn't have to walk again, and then headed for the Tower and to my chamber. When I entered the room, I felt a warm breeze flowing to me, and I noticed the balcony doors were opened and the curtains were moving from the breeze. That's when I saw her leaning on the rail, staring out into the city. I slowly walked towards her, not sure if to hug her, or call her name. When all of a sudden she turned around with a sad look on her face.

" Farah, what's the matter?"

" Is it true there's going to be a war? And not also my father is going, but you as well? To lead them?"

_How did she know this so fast, I was just about to tell her..." _Farah, I know this is going to be hard for you, but it's also hard for me."

She looked away; I put my hand on her face and my forehead on hers.

" I wish I could stay, I wish there wouldn't be a war, but I what's done is done. Tomorrow we part and I don't want you angry at me before I go."

Her eyes began to tear and her face turned mad.

" I can't lose you again, you don't have to go." She told me.

" Farah..." I tried to hug her.

" No! Prince," she backed off. " I love you... and I can't let you do this to me again. I can't stand being without you, specially when I know I'll probably won't see you again."

She turned her back to me, with her arms crossed.

" Look, I know how you feel; I feel the same way as well. I don't want to leave you, but I have to go; we must put an end to this before it gets worse."

Silence.

" Farah," I turned her around and tried to convince her to understand, thought she already did, she just didn't want to accept it. " I love you..." I kissed her and walked out of my chamber.

Night fell, with no moon, and no stars either; huge dark clouds covered the sky. Wind blew harder and colder, right before heavy rain and thunder came down. I stared at the storm from the window of the Hall of Learning, thinking, planning about tomorrow. The place was dark and lonely; the thunder's light was the only thing that lighted the room and I was the only one there. I thought of how the battle would be arranged, how would we attack, or if were only to wait until they strike first. After a while, the storm passed and only a few drops of rain still fell. I was beginning to feel tired; I wanted to go to my chamber, but Farah was there and she'll probably won't feel comfortable with me at her side. Though I had nowhere else to go; I only hoped she wouldn't reject me.

I entered the room and saw many candles lit," Farah?"

No answer.

" Farah? Where are you?"

" Isn't it beautiful?" she said, and came out from the bathroom door with a thin white sheet around her.

" Yes, it is, but..."

" Shh…." she put her finger on my mouth. " There's more for me to say..." she held my hands. " I know you have to go, whether I agree or not. I just want you to know I'm sorry for acting that way with you; you're a Prince, and you have duties to do. I guess I just wanted to prevent something from happening to you."

" Ohh, Farah..." I embraced her and kiss her. " Trust me, I will come back, I won't leave you forever..."

That night, we forgave each other and that night we were untied, for one last time, with love...

At dawn, King Sharaman, the Maharajah, Hector, and the army, were outside the Tower waiting for the King's orders. I hurried outside and got on my horse, Farah did too; we agreed last night she would ride with us only up to the gate.

" Hya!" my father galloped away and so did we.

Everyone from the city came out their houses to see us go. Little children cheered for us, and the mother's waved white handkerchiefs, with their husbands beside them. As we arrived at the gates, everyone stopped and waited for them to open. It gave me the chance to quickly get off my horse, and say good-bye to Farah.

We embraced for one last time, " I love you."

" I love you too," she said.

I wiped off her tears, and I tried to keep in it.

" I will come back to you, I promise..." I told her.

We kissed, for one last time, and I was off...through the gates and out of Babylon. As we galloped farther and farther, I stopped once and stared at the city. Then a shiny light blinded my eyes, the light came at the top of the gates... from Farah's amulet. I could somehow see her waving good-bye; I pulled my horse backwards, having him standing in two hoofs, I took my sword and held it high.

" I will come back, I will..." I whispered to myself.

" Son! Let's go!" My father yelled for me.

I didn't respond to him, I just did as I were told and galloped on and on, until she could see me no more...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry guys, next chapter will be updated soon...it's called " The Secret Revealed "


	16. The Secret Revealed

Here's the other half!! ENJOY!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: The Secret Revealed

We rode until the sunset was behind us; then we rested on an Oasis close by, in the city of Al Kut near the Tigris River. Everyone grew exhausted from the trip in the hot desert, but now as night fell the hot air became a cool breeze; the army made tents, enough for 15 people in each one. Some decided to keep guard and give the others their place in the tent. My father and the Maharajah slept in one of the city's buildings and Hector, the generals and me, in another floor. Before I went to rest, I gave my horse food and water; he made it through a rough time. I brought him close to a tent and to the campfire; the night was getting colder by the hour. As I sat there warming myself in the fire, with a blanket on my shoulders, the Maharajah came along.

" Pretty cold the day got." He sat in a carpet on my right. " At first it was unbelievably hot, now all of a sudden it's cold and windy." He kind of chuckled.

" Yes, you can never predict what the day will bring you."

" Right, you are my Prince, right you are."

We sat quietly for a moment just staring at the horizon and how the wind blew the sand from one place to another.

" Anxious are we?" The Maharajah asked me.

" Anxious. Of what?"

He just stared at me as if it was obvious.

" Oh! The battle...well, I'm not quite sure if anxious is the word to use." I said.

" Really? Well, according to your father, isn't this your first battle? Shouldn't you be excited?"

_Actually my first battle was when we attacked your palace._ _Though I made a few changes in the timeline, and now were right here._

" Prince?"

" Oh! Sorry, I was just... umm... well no I don't feel anxious. I don't really feel nor excited or afraid, just normal I think."

He nodded his head. " That's, that's good; that way you won't expect something which will never happen."

" Uhh... I didn't quite get that..."

" Well, let's say you feel excited to be out there and expect victory, or honor, or glory. Though it doesn't happen that way; what I'm trying to say is that, it's good to be prepared for anything that tomorrow will bring. Sometimes things don't turn out the way you wanted them to."

" Have you... uhh... has anything ever happened to you?"

" Yes, many times; one is imperfect and can't always do the right thing. Though one time, I remember it well, was the worst mistake of them all. Do you know the legend people say about The Sands of Time?"

My body went numb and felt a cold shiver running through my body, I could barely nod.

" Well, as it is told, they say the place where the Sands of Time were created, is the Island of Time, where your worst nightmares become real. I heard this rumor from a lot my people and had never believed it, until an old vizier came... It was one stormy night and my guards found him wandering in the jungle, wounded. There they brought him in, gave him food and a place to stay while he got better. When it was time for him to leave, he begged to stay in the palace and work for me, in a way to thank me. I agreed, for he seemed to be no trouble, at least not yet. After a couple of months, he asked for an opportunity to be put in a higher level; he wanted to be one of my strategists in battle. I saw all the good things he had done, in his position as a servant, that I placed him as a strategist."

He stopped for a minute and took a sip of water from his cup.

" One day later, they informed me they found another man, lost in the jungle. He was unconscious; two guards brought him in and placed him in a room in the palace. The next day, he woke and explained to me why was he helpless out there. He told me," Everyone turned they're back on me; my own father even told me I was a disgrace to my own family. I could no longer stay there and I had to runaway from that life." I felt pity for him, Ardashir was his name, and welcomed him to our palace, as long as he didn't cause any problems. Well, a couple of years later, the vizier had been placed in second after me, and Ardashir was now my trustworthy partner. Everything seemed to be going just fine, until Ardashir asked me if he could marry my daughter... Farah."

My ears perked up and I made a serious face.

" Oh... not to worry, I never did granted his wish; Farah was yet too young and she had never felt something for him. Then the vizier once again told me about the Sands of Time, and how I would have the greatest honor than anyone else; he convinced me and I set sail for the Island of Time. I went, the vizier, Ardashir, and part of my army. It was the longest trip of my life, which wasn't even worth it at the end; it all turned out to be a complete lost. Well, by the time we reached the Island, everyone prepared their weapons and armor, but they didn't prepare to find their worst nightmares become real. No one thought it was a place of evil,a a place of darkness. We entered a fortress, with the vizier leading the way. The place seemed, so mysterious, and haunted, but nothing and no one came to attack us until we arrived at the Chamber. There we stared at the hourglass, at the Sands of Time, glowing like the sun itself. We quickly managed to attach it with some ropes, and haul it all the way through the fortress. As we did so, all of a sudden these monster looking devils came out of nowhere and attacked us. The vizier ran off with the army carrying the hourglass, but Ardashir, the rest of the army and me tried to keep them back as long as possible."

He stopped and seemed to try to explain the things that seemed even hard for him to believe.

" It was the end of us... I thought... we're doomed; there's no hope. Until it happened, a creature, a thing, bigger than the rest, broke through a wall and scared them away. It was something so hideous, so powerful, and unstoppable! It wanted to take back the hourglass and kill the ones who came for it; the thing began to chase us. We all ran for our lives, only thinking of ourselves and not whether the others make it alive. All I knew is that none of us wanted to die by the creature, but he managed to kill most of us... along with Ardashir. It all happened so fast I didn't know what to do, I didn't know... All I remember is getting out of the Fortress, trying to run down the stairs of the bridge. Ardashir was in back of me, with the beast right behind him and I was about halfway of getting off. Though when the beast landed on top of the bridge, it shook very hard, I could feel it about to come down. I managed to stay on my feet, but Ardashir fell on his chest, and the creature's tentacles passed over his head and grabbed me and started to strangle me. I could not do anything but wait for death, then somehow I fell back on the ground, and hit my back on the stairs. When I sat up, I saw Ardashir with his sword out, that was stained with a black liquid. The bridge could hold no more and most of it collapsed along with the beast. I thought it was finally over, when the beast's tentacles grabbed Ardashir's leg and pulled him down, I quickly jumped and tried to get a hold of him, but it was to late..."

" I'm sorry..." I whispered.

" Ardashir fell into a cloud of darkness, he didn't deserve. He died that day by saving my life, by risking his own, and I couldn't even save him. After that day, I no longer felt honor or glory; 1,000 men came with me and only 500 of us went back home, and why did they die? Because of my mistake, my decision, my desire to have more. Nothing was ever the same; I no longer trusted the vizier, my people no longer agreed with me, and my kingdom was frequently attacked because of the Hourglass and The Dagger of Time. I could've just given it to someone else, to prevent any more attacks, but I had risked too much to just be left with nothing. So I hid the Dagger and the Hourglass in a Treasure Vault guarded with all kinds of traps; I didn't want anyone, specially not the vizier, to find them. Well now, after a couple of years since we left the Island, I never slept without a nightmare, I never felt secure; I was being haunted of what I did. In my dreams I saw the vizier betraying me, taking the Dagger, and the Hourglass. I also saw Ardashir, how he suffered, how he died slowly, but then he turned into a creature, just like one of them. His skin turned black, some spikes came out of his shoulders, and he held a sword, which seemed to be attached to his body. All the times I saw him, I felt him closer every day, as if he were coming to get me."

I nodded; there was nothing more I could say.

" So now that's why I asked for your father's help to put an end to this...I'm sorry, if I'm wasting your time here, Prince..."

" Of course not your majesty, I understand."

He stood up," Well, I must get going." He took one last sip of from his cup and placed it on a table. " Sleep well Prince..."

" Same to you, your majesty."

After hearing the fantastic story of the Maharajah, I just sat next to the fire, thinking of all he had told me. It was all very, very hard to believe, but I somehow knew he was telling the truth. At first I thought he was mad and was just making a tale of his own... but now I remember, it's the same thing that happened to Farah and me; she thought I was making up the story but it was all true.

As I looked at the stars, I somehow felt she was with me at this moment.

_My Farah, I wish I could be there with you and hold in my arms. I wish I could be back home..._

_**Back in Babylon...**_

Farah stands outside of the Tower. She wears a white silk and a white cape on her shoulders. She holds her amulet...

_My Prince, I miss you so...seems like it's been forever since you've been gone... please come back home..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, now the chapter is complete. Now if you guys just didn't get some of the things in the

story, please let me know. I want all of you to understand wat's going on, cause it can get pretty

boring if you dont get it.

Oh! and in the last part wat Farah says, probably some of you guys recognized

the words but those of you who didn't, its from the song Where'd You Go by Fort Minor. All rights reserved

I was never planning to steal his line or anything...I just thought it would fit in my story.


	17. Pathway To War

Chapter 17: Pathway to War

Morning came and as I tried to wake up, I could hear the army chattering and getting ready to depart. It was only a matter of time, until we took the Tigris River again, in 50 boats and 5 bigger ones than the rest. The sun was soon setting; my father told the army to stop rowing and let the river takes us. I had nothing to do after dinner, so I went with the army and encouraged them for the battle. We also, drank wine, told legends, and stories. I knew my father would be rather unhappy seeing me here, having a conversation with people from a lower class, but they deserve more than what some Kings might think. As night fell, I said goodbye to the army and headed for the deck. I went over to some guards and just began to have small conversations with every single one of them. I would share some of my thoughts or opinions, and told some of them about my relationship with Farah. Though some didn't feel comfortable hearing me say about my personal life; they simply changed the subject. Others gave me advice, shared his experiences with their wives and how they met.

After a couple of hours, as the night turned darker and the stars became brighter, we could see some light ahead. As the river drew us closer, we could hear people laughing and playing some music. Then we realized, we had arrived in the city of Al Amarah. On the two ends of the river, were two tall towers with torchlights on the top, and guards keeping watch of the gateway. Once they spotted us making our way to their city, one guard came down from the tower and out through a door, so he could speak to us.

" What business do you have here?"

" I am King Sharamman of Persia, I have come a long way from home. We need a place to rest, regain some supplies and be ready for tomorrow's depart."

The guard thought for a moment, " I must tell my King..." he was about to go but he looked back, somewhat amazed from all the boats there were. We waited for a while, wondering if they'll ever let us in. Then to our relief, the gate opened and the King of Al Amarah welcomed us in with pleasure.

" Ah! King Sharamman, this is an honor... welcome to our city!" The King of Al Amarah exclaimed.

" Thank you. This is my son, the Prince of Persia (Prince's name). We're only staying one night if that's al right with you."

" Why, of course; It shall be done, Arioc!" The King snapped his fingers.

" Yes, my King."

" Lead these men to the Brahma Sahib, they will rest there."

" Yes, my King."

The army followed Arioc, one of the King's servants.

" Now... would you care to join me at dinner?" The King of Al Amarah asked.

" The honor is all mine. " My father replied.

After having dinner, I went to a balcony outside and stared at the people down below. It seemed there was a feast or celebration going on; there was dancing around a big fire, girls playing their tambourines, men eating and drinking wine. Yes, a feast it is. Then, an old man stepped out, raised his hands and shouted out loud, as if he was announcing something or someone. Then from behind him, came two persons, a man and a woman dressed in white. Now it all became clear, it was a wedding. The two of them went down an aisle the people made for them, flowers were thrown everywhere and people clapped. They went near the fire, had one last kiss, then joined the others dancing around in the circle.

At morning we said goodbye to The King of Al Amarah and continued down the Tigris River... when the sun set and night came, we we're exactly in the middle of The Tigris, The Euphrates, and The Shatt- al Arab river.

" We will rest here and tomorrow we part to Al Basrah," my father told the army.

The next day we came at the end of The Shatt-al Arab River, so we left the ships and boats and took the camels and horses my father bought from The King of Al Amarah. We kept going from there until we reached Al Basrah. My father once again asked The King of Al Basrah, if we could stay only one night, and the King kindly agreed.

Some of the army thought the battle would be in 2 days, but for me the battle began tomorrow...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salderk and his army continued to march as soon as they heard The Prince was coming with his army. From Abadeh they went all the way to the Karun River, crossed it and arrived in the ruins of Izeh. Marched, the next day, to the city of Ahvas, then went down the Karun River. It took them 3 days to reach the end of the river and rest in Khorramshahr, after killing almost every living soul in it. At dawn Salderk will lead his army to Al Basrah, for war...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Farah, wearing a cloak, kneeling in a sanctuary, prayed... that somehow the Prince will come home. As she stands up, and turns around to leave, she starts to lose her balance. She quickly grabs on to a bench, and her servant comes running to her aid, but Farah faints and lands on the floor... unconscious.

" My lady! Please wake up! Help! Help! "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn... King's Sharaman's army prepared their cavalry, and their weapons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salderk's army continues to march...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We didn't want to cause any disaster to their city, so we went out to the desert as far as we could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" How much farther my lord?! "

" Not far now! I can feel him... were getting closer. Now march!! "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" HALT!! "

" What is it father? "

" Nothing, we should wait for them here."

" How do you know they will come this way? "

" Trust me son...they'll come."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" STOP!!! "

" What is it my lord? "

" They's wating for us behind that dune... Form the army NOW! "

" Yes, my lord."

" I shall destroy you..." his eyes turn dark red.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground trembled, the vultures flew past us, and a cloud of darkness formed in front of us...

" There here!!! " The Maharajah yelled.

He was right, Salderk's army came running through the dune like an army of ants.

" My god... they're Scythians!! "

" ATTACK!!! " Yelled my father.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Babylon, Farah layed in her bed with a towel on her forehead. She took it off and tried to stand up, though she fell on her knees and threw up. Then her servant appeared on the door with a tray of food, but quickly threw it on the floor and ran to her. When she managed to get Farah back on the bed, she gave her a glass of water.

" Thank you."

" Nothing to worry about my lady."

" I'm so sorry...I don't know what's happening to me. It's all so strange; perhaps I'm getting fever or something. This is all very odd..." but she pauses for a minute and just stares at the ceiling, thinking back.

Farah gasps, she touches her belly and turns to look at her servant.

" I believe you're right, my lady."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can u guess wats happening to Farah? I know it's kind of obvious, specially in the next chapter, ull see why in a minute...


	18. The Fallen Babylon

Chapter 18: The Fallen Babylon

" Could it be? Am I really... pregnant? "

" Well, these are all signs of pregnancy..."

Farah laid down her head and smiled. She is speechless," I...I can't wait to tell..." Her smile faints away and sighs.

Her servant holds her hand," Well I better get the maids," she stands up and walks towards the door.

" Umm...Suri? "

" Yes, my lady? "

" Thank you."

" Your welcome, my lady. Now get some rest..."

Farah is left alone in her room, hoping, that somehow she will see her Prince again...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" ATTACK!! "

We galloped towards them, my father stayed behind, but the Maharajah, Hector and me lead the army. Warriors with spears and warriors with cross bows, rode in front of us; they had to keep the enemy as back as possible.

" BREAK!! "

Once I gave the order, the army started to form as we have planned.

The army from the upper right and left, held big spears (which had spiked ends) at their side. As soon as they met the enemy, the spears went into the Scythian's waist and legs, leaving them on the ground, bleeding hopelessly. As for the rows in front of us, the warriors with the crossbows eliminated as much Scythian's in front of them. Once closer, they left their crossbows, took the flag from their sides and held them towards the Scythians. The sharp point of the flags stabbed the first monster, which stabbed the other monster behind him and left them trapped inside the poles. Most of the flags were able to get 2 or 3 Scythians in just one stab.

The battle had begun... after the warriors in front of us cleared some of the enemies; we had the advantage of slashing the monsters' heads from our horses. Our plan after the formation was to separate Salderk's army, as in cut it in half. Hector and I were supposed to go through the middle of the army with 20 Generals to help us. Meanwhile, the warriors from the left side would have to ride towards the front, then stop, turn to their right, and keep on going forward, killing as many as they could. The warriors from the right would have to do the same, except turn to their left, and meet the others in the middle. Once both armies from the sides joined forces, all they could do is wait for Hector and I.

After a while, we finally met with them, but with only 7 Generals left...

" Is everyone in position?! "

" Yes, Hector... go on SHOOT IT! " I told him.

_**Back to where King Sharaman is at...**_

" There! The fire arrows had been shot...Now! Set your archers!" The King ordered.

" Yes, my King," the commander turned to his archers," Ready! "

The archers lit their arrows.

" Aim...and... FIRE! "

_**Back to the battle...**_

" There! They got our signal; here come the arrows!" Hector exclaimed.

" Now! Throw them! " I ordered.

The warriors closer to the Scythians threw bottles of petroleum. Some landed on the ground, but most of them smashed into the monsters. And as soon as those arrows hit, either on them or on the ground, it all burst into flames.

" That will stop them! " Yelled Hector.

" Let's move; we have to help the others!" I told them.

Most of us were on our horses; therefore, it was easier to wipe them out...

It was only a matter of time, until we realized we had taken care of the first half.

" Prince! "

" Maharajah! "

He came riding toward me," You're doing rather well; I knew you were good with a sword."

I put my hand on his shoulder," It's good to see you still standing."

" Don't be to sure Prince..." The Maharajah held his arm high; the tip of the spear had went through his ribs.

" Wha...you're hurt! You must go back with my father! "

" Nonsense, I was made for this battle! "

" Look alive! Here they come!" Hector came to where I was," The fire made them come from the sides; we must divide the army! "

" Right."

The Maharajah and Hector went to the left, and I went the other direction. I slashed more and more Scythians from my horse, until I felt a blow on my head. I was unconscious and I couldn't move a muscle. That was when something made my horse stand on two hoofs and fall backwards along with me. The weight of my horse took the breath out of me leaving me even more unconscious than before. My horse was able to stand up and run away, but as soon as he did so, a Scythian came to me with a spear. I quickly rolled out of the way, and cut his left arm off. There was no hope, if I just lay here, waiting for another Scythian to come. So I slowly stood up and tried to keep my balance.

When I touched my head, which kept aching from the blow, a wet sticky substance stained my hand.

But there was no time to feel pain; the battle was still going. I saw a warrior having trouble with 3 Scythians, so I ran to help him. Before the Scythian could turn around I vaulted over him, slashed his waist and cut his face in two. I turned around to block the other monster's hit, and do a counter attack to finish him. The last one had no weapon, just his fists and came running toward me, knocking me over with just one hit. I fell on my back and lost both of my swords, but as he was about to finish me, the warrior stabbed him on the back and the monster fell on top of my legs.

" Are you al right my Prince?! "

" Yes! Don't you worry about me..." I pushed myself back and was able to free my legs.

He gave me a hand and handed me one of my swords.

" I appreciate you coming to help, my Prince, I don't know how can I ever..." Just then, a Scythian was about to hit him with a club, when I pushed him aside and blocked with my sword.

" Prince!! " The warrior yelled.

I slightly turned to see him toss me my other sword; I grabbed it with my other hand, still blocking with my other, and cut him deep in the waist making him fall down on his face. But since it wasn't enough to kill him, I had to stab him with my two swords on the back.

" We make a good team you and I..."

" It's an honor to fight at your side, my Prince."

" Come on! We haven't won the battle yet."

_**Back to King Sharaman...**_

" My King!! "

" What news do you have? "

" There's another army..."

" What?! "

" They're going around us, I don't think they plan to attack. Look! " The commander pointed to the dune and gave him a scope.

_**Back to the battle...**_

The Maharajah was unable to fight anymore and he tried to stay on his horse. That was when he turned, and saw a black spot on the far dune, the spot ran down, and kept on coming without stopping.

" What the..."

He turned to look at where King Sharaman was at, then back at the black spot, which wasn't no longer just a spot, but a black rider in a horse.

" Salderk..." he turned again to see King Sharaman. "He's going after the King!! I must stop him! " The Maharajah galloped to stop Salderk, holding his sword high in the air.

I kept fighting the Scythians, unaware that the Maharajah had gone to face Salderk. When all of a sudden I looked up and saw the Maharajah being held from the neck, and Salderk stabbing his sword right through the Maharajah's chest.

" NOOO!!"

Salderk took out his sword, smeared with blood, and threw the Maharajah down. He turned to look at me... then quickly turned to see my father, and galloped toward him. My body went cold; _he's going to kill him..._

" Prince!! Your horse!! "

I galloped through the battle; killing any Scythians in my way, trying to get pass them.

_**Back to King Sharaman...**_

" Keep shooting!! "

The arrows did land on Salderk, but he still rode on.

" Get him!! " The commander ordered. Many warriors managed to slow down Salderk, but nothing stopped him completely.

_**Back to the battle...**_

I made pass the battle, but Salderk was already near my father. Yet I was still too far to catch up to him; I glanced over and there laid a spear stuck to the ground. I quickly grabbed and lanced it.

_**Back to King Sharaman...**_

King Sharaman stayed frozen with fear, as a voice inside his head told him..._Your fate_ _has been written, your death has arrived_...As Salderk was about to decapitate him, the spear landed I threw landed in his arm, and Salderk was only able to hit him on the waist. He fell down from his horse and tried to stand up, then a bunch of warriors came at him. Though Salderk was still far too strong to be beaten and he slashed every single one of them. He turned to look at me again, with his fiery red eyes, he yelled and stabbed his sword on the ground, then a cloud of smoke swirled around him and disappeared into thin air. I hurried over to see my father and there he lay, shaking.

" Father!! Talk to me...how bad are you hurt?!"

No answer.

I took off his armor and checked his wound, it wasn't a pretty sight. The flesh looked infected with some kind of black purple liquid, and blood was all over his stomach. I saw a piece of the sword stuck on the wound; I managed to take it out, but the sharp end cut my fingers. Then I noticed how the cut on my fingers turned to same color my father had. I began to feel weak and everything echoed around me, my head kept throbbing, until I let myself fall back on the ground. All I remember is seeing people coming around me, yelling, trying to bring me back to life...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The river... Babylon in flames... people screaming... an army of men... my father's crown no longer on him... a black hand... takes it...**

**" All that is yours is rightfully mine..." **

**" And mine it will be!! "**

**Nooo... NOOO!!!**

The Prince woke up...he laid on a bed, his body shaking and sweating, trying to catch his breath. He had white bandages tied around his wounds, especially one around his head. The Prince stood up, he was nude from his upper body, his pants were still on, but his boots and armor were nowhere to be found.

_Where in the world am I? All I can remember is... Salderk... my father...wounded..._

I stared at my hand and my fingers had a white wrapping as well.

" Ahh! I see you have recovered."

" Ahhhh!! "

" It's al right... don't... Sorry didn't mean to frightened you."

" Who...Who are you? Where am I?"

The old man came up to me and checked my fingers. Then after he unwrapped them, he went to the back of the tent and searched for something in a shelf.

" Come," he told me." Sit."

I sat down in one of his pillows he had around in an open fire.

" Here give me your hand." He opened the potion, and placed a few drops on the injury.

" Ahh!! " I took my hand away and closed it tight.

" Yes, it's I know it stings, but look."

I opened my hand and the wound was gone, just simply gone. The old man gave me a smile and stood up.

" I...Uhhh...I don't know how to thank you.."

The old man turned around," There's no need for that, Prince..."

" You... How do you know who I am?"

He sat back down," You were brought by your own army."

" Right...but...what about my father?! Is he alright?"

The old man lowered his head and kept quiet for a moment," I tried to heal him, but the wound was far to deep... It was a kind of poison that spread throughout his blood. You were lucky to make it time, but your father's situation is complicated," he sighed," there's nothing more I can do...I'm afraid it's only a matter of time...until..."

I couldn't put in to words what I felt at that moment...knowing I'll be losing the only family I had left.

" I'm sorry..." The old man got up, and headed outside," You should get some rest now; you're not cured yet. I'll be bringing back another antidote for your wounds."

_I can't possibly rest, not right now; I must go and find my father_...

I stood up and ran to the door. Though at that moment, my head began to throb again, and I couldn't keep my balance. All of a sudden I began to feel cold, but my whole body was sweating from the heat. I slipped on a carpet and fell on my back. All I could do now is wait for the pain to disappear...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The river... Babylon in flames... the people screaming... my army against another... King Sharaman's crown... the black figure... taking it...**

**" All that is yours is rightfully mine..."**

**It's red eyes, his voice...**

**" And mine it will be!! "**

**Nooo... It can't be... FARAH!!!**

I woke and this time I was even more frightened than before; I couldn't stop shaking. Then the old man came into the tent," My god! What happened?!" He helped me get up and walked me to the bed. " Now do take your time... here, drink this; it's the antidote. It tastes quite bad, but it shall heal most of your wounds."

I drank the antidote," Blahh!! Your quite right about that...(cough-cough)"

" Now, Prince...Tell me about this nightmare."

" How do you...why?..." Then I finally realized, it was obvious he was a sorcerer. " Well, I'm not sure, this is the second time I've has this nightmare. As if it's telling me something...something terrible that's going to happen. I don't how to describe it, all that I see is Babylon burning, and the people in it are suffering. Then two enemies fighting each other... my father's crown falls down the stairs, a black figure stops it and takes it...He says something to me about taking everything I have, everything that belongs to me..."

I stopped for a minute.

Then the old man went to the back of his tent, as in search of something.

In a low voice I said," That's when...I see her...they have her hanging... and she looks up at me with barely enough strength to do so... the expression in her eyes tell me she is in pain, her face still wet from the tears..." I stopped for a moment; trying to keep this anger in," then I wake..."

The old man appears and sits around the fire," Hmm...now it all makes sense..."

" What do you mean? " I got off the bed and went to sit with him.

" Salderk. Do you know who he is? "

" He's an enemy... a threat... a creature more evil than hell itself..."

The old man shakes his head no. " My Prince...I see you are lost."

I kept quiet; I couldn't figure out what on earth he was trying to tell me.

" Salderk...was once The Maharajah's ally, Ardashir."

" So it is true, the Maharajah was right all along; he told us. Unfortunately, I had never really believed him myself; his story seemed far too unreal."

" It seemed, but it was true... Now this dream you had, I have seen it myself, a long time before you came here. This is no ordinary nightmare...it is a vision."

My whole body went numb, I could not breathe, I could not speak...

" **For the vision is yet for the appointed time, it keeps panting on to the end, and it will not tell a lie. Even if it should delay, keep in expectation of it; for it will without fail come true. It will not be late.**" He sighed, took some herbs from a bowl and threw them in the fire. Smoke rose up and the fire began to take shape... it was kind of hard to see an image through the fire, though I could tell it was the same vision, but with a different ending; **a figure ran down some alleys, looking back as if he was being chased, but then he came to point when he was trapped and couldn't get out, slowly he turned and took out his swords**...The fire sparked out and the smoke disappeared.

I kept breathing harder and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

" This, my Prince, is the **Fall of Babylon**..."

" No...It can't be...I can't let this happen..."

The old man looked down," There is another matter you should know before you go... Salderk is no longer the same as before..."

" I know; The Maharajah told me all about it," I was about to leave, when the old man stopped me.

" Wait! There is more..."

I was anxious to leave but even more curious of what he had to say, so I sat back down.

" Before Salderk went to the Maharajah, before he was Ardashir... he was known as someone else."

I made a confused face.

" Someone you knew since you were just a child, he was meant to be the next King of Persia, someone by the name of Darius... "

I slowly stood up and kept shaking my head no.

" He, is your brother..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So wat u tink guys, and girls... its probably a little but confusing at first but if u hav any doubts tell me.

By the way, the next update will be on this same chapter; this is just the first half.


End file.
